


Sucré

by aficariacx



Series: Sucré x Corsé [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of indie writing here and there, Alternate Universe, F/M, I'll try my best, a little bit surprising I hope, classic basic love story, elementary writing, eventually we'll reach there, frenemy then lovers, lightis, might change the rating later on, nokurai, nothing related to canon ffxv and ffxiii storyline, peace time, slow build up, totally fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: Money makes the world go round.Or at least, that is what most people say. However, Lightning does agree with that statement. Because, what more reason to agree than how university life continued to take its toll on her bank account. Claire Lightning Farron had stopped laughing and began to see it as less of a joke and more like the truth.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you, my project that I had been having ideas on since forever... Or at least what transpired after watching the newest Dissidia NT trailer.  
> A new style of writing and hopefully something I might be able to adapt to, a Lightis story.  
> Or A.K.A, the reason why I will definitely burn in hell.
> 
> This is what I call, my hopes and dreams. But, illustrated down to the bone with the substitution of fictional characters.  
> And hopefully, I get to finish this unlike all my stories that I actually abandon in my Microsoft folder. (First chapter is just prologue or a set up for what's to come.)  
> I’ll try not to ramble seeing as though this might just be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever written.
> 
> Things to note, Noctis is still a Prince in this story. However, because of the power of writing-- and imagination, I decided to add a little bit of a twist to his situation. Noctis is, 40% more closer to his canon self as compared to Lightning. So be warned if you find something really out of character.
> 
> Until then.

#  Prologue

 

This is a story of what ifs.

It began as a thought, and ended as an action. It started off as a possible future, and ended as a distant past. Life was full of curiosity, and it was humans—beings that are there to fulfil the need and cravings for answers. Everyone in their own mind, in their own soul are capable of feelings, of determination.

And I, am not an exception. See, what was meant to start off as a joke became a broken record player, stuck in my mind on repeat. It was nothing, just something to lighten a conversation and now held on to as a possibility, an option.

The thing was, being a university scholar student while holding a total amount of three different part time jobs had continued to take a toll on my life decisions. Furthermore, I mean—Serah needed the money to get into that art academy she had always wanted to go to.

My rough callouses full palm gripped tighter on the mouse, cursor trembling at the ‘Sign up’ button. I was contemplating whether this was a good idea. I mean, the idea seems really tempting. The idea of it, was—on paper—theoretically going to work out in both me and Serah’s favor.

But was it worth it though? Was it worth it to sell myself out like that?

To a stranger nonetheless.

My out-of-date phone continued to beep beside me, the screen lighting up to indicate a caller. But I was too stuck, too zone out of my own surroundings to even care. This was a life or death situation. And I, Claire Lightning Farron have no time to think about the unlimited amount of what ifs. Taking one last look at the details spilled out in every single columns, I let out a tired sigh. This was it, I’m going to leave the fate of my future in the hands of the Astrals.

As I finally clicked the glowing pink button, I had signed my inevitable fate.


	2. How to feel pain but gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction chapter in which Lightning explains her life story.. and what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Finally!  
> After revising the initial first chapter of Sucre, I decided to redo everything and well-- rewrite the introduction chapter.  
> I'm sorry, yeah it's pretty short I know... But if you guys like it maybe I'll try to make the next chapter a wee bit longer than this?  
> Also, you can check out a new years one-shot that I had posted both on my tumblr and also this account.  
> [ https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276860 ] <\-- can check it out here.
> 
> Without further ado, adieu and I hope you enjoy!  
> Comments and critiques are definitely welcome :D

#  Chapter One

#  How to feel pain but gain

 

 

**I TRUDGED INTO THE COUNSELLOR’S OFFICE.**

 

When I got there, I was met with an empty seat. Grumbling, I shuffled past the computer desk, only to find that a note was taped on the computer’s monitor. Bending down to eye level, I squinted my eyes to stare unhappily at the piece of paper. The writing on the note was nothing but incoherent scribbles, but after dealing with the supposedly counsellor of Insomnia University, it became somewhat a second-hand skill.

 

_‘Out for a run and grabbing some grub. Got questions? Wait till tomorrow.’_

 

I sighed as I sat down on the chair. That was my luck for you. It hasn’t been a great moment to find an instant message that my scholarship had been revoked because of ‘the school’s tight financial budget’. If anything, it actually made me sprint out of the classroom to the office. Of course, it isn’t like this was the first time I actually did receive such mail from the university. But Ms. Highwind should at least by now be used to it.

 

It’s actually something of routine between both of us.

 

I would rush over after receiving any notification on my tuition fees, barging into the office without even a knock. Then, I would proceed to sweet talk my way into getting the silver-haired counselor to help me out. Sometimes even going as far as begging. Ms. Highwind would then proceed to complain about how she had to deal with the ‘asshats’ of a principal of the university and proceed to kick me out of her office with a ‘ _I’ll see what I can do’_.

 

Well, even if she wasn’t here—it was still a nice place to at least take a little breather. This little office had slowly became a small sanctuary away from all those other students with their noses up in the air.

 

Insomnia University, or I.U. for short has made a name of itself in the capital of Lucis. True to its name, the students in the institution never sleeps. It was hard to get into any of the courses here. The requirements to even have a chance to get a slot was tremendously high. Only those of the best could get into said school. Not to boast myself, I had almost none such chance. _At least in a case where I would be able to apply for a scholarship_.

 

Despite it being a prestigious school of sort, the university is still corrupted in its own way. See, where education was not enough for a said student, money speaks. It is those students that people like me stray away from. They’re stuck up and well, they didn’t have to lift a finger for a diploma. With what amount of money in their pockets, they might as well have their parents buy that piece of paper for them.

 

Sadly, that wasn’t the case for me.

 

I twirled in her chair as if that would get the counselor to magically appear. The musky smell of the office was somewhat heartwarming. Aranea Highwind was someone of higher caliber. She was a former member of the Kingsglaive, an elite force of soldiers that serves the crown. Though her age wasn’t that of a senior, she had chosen to remain as a trainer and part-time counselor in I.U. To be a trainee of Kingsglaive requires a student to have not only a high intellect but the ability to harness the power of The Crystal™.

 

Though, most people stray away from said course. Because no one really liked the idea of being in the battle field— with the lack of students taking it and a recent decrease of members in the said force, the school offered an extra benefit if someone actually took the course. So long as someone is able to manipulate the elements, without any requirements would be allowed into training immediately.

 

It was inviting. The idea of it shone brilliantly to both me and my sister, Serah. And with what little luck we had, amongst us both—I was the one that was able to harness the crystal’s mysterious magic. We both thought it was a good idea. Until we saw the price to get into the classes. See, two orphaned children had very little to go by, even if the fees to get into the said course wasn’t as high as the usual classes.

 

Hence, we had no choice. I applied for a scholarship.

 

I’m not rich, but with such less time to work hard academically, I tried my hardest and prayed for what Gods out there would answer my call. But since everyone could actually afford the tuition to the academy _(some even had to milk out the money from said friends and family),_ the scholarship was left untouched. Making me the only person who ever actually applied for it.

 

I crossed my arms in my chair. Just thinking about the situation made me somewhat relieved. The idea of leaving the small beach village of Bodhum was somewhat scary. Once I got accepted, nothing could really change me and Serah’s mind anymore. We were leaving. For all four years, I’ll be here studying the arts of being a member of Kingsglaive. And here I was, in my second year—the scholarship always being a touchy subject to me.

 

Aside from the stingy group of businessmen running the whole show, my life as a student in I.U. wasn’t that welcoming either. Kingsglaive, what once was a respectable force became the center of trash talking and bullying. Teenagers and young adults originated from the slums immediately seek for the opportunity to live a better life, filed into training.As for those stuck up kids I’ve mentioned; students from the Kingsglaive course are their prey.

 

The silver lining of Insomnia University was that it was located in the city. Ever since I got here, I had been able to find multiple part-times to help pay up whatever debt we had accumulated since. Sometimes when I do get more than needed, I could treat Serah to something nice. If having to brave through another two more years of training is something I need to do for Serah, then I guess this place wasn’t entirely intolerable as I had thought it would. There I said it.

 

Looking at the clock, it had been a solid twenty minutes since I had got here. I got up from Ms. Highwind’s chair. I didn’t think she was ever going to show up. How depressing. I slowly made my way out of her office and back into the busy hallways of the academy.

 

During lunch time, usually the cafeteria and the library would be packed. Sometimes there were students filling into the basketball courts or at the student lounge. Yet all the same, it was noisy. I generally avoided these areas. But the classrooms weren’t exactly the best place to escape to either. Aside from Ms. Highwind, I doubt I would want to deal with the teachers— and them to me.

 

I don’t know what compelled me to explore the west wing of the school. Probably out of curiosity. Thing was Kingsglaive classes are usually conducted only at the far right end of the building. Hence, I never really had a class there. And I doubt I would, considering most of the art classes are in that area.

 

The layout of the west wing was almost the exact duplicate of the east wing of the building. Aside from it being more filled up with prettier decorations and more fliers stuck to the walls here and there—it wasn’t something to ogle about. Talk about the lack of creativity. At least the south wing had a foyer located at the center whilst the north wing was painted a different shade of gray—in other words, the school was just too big for its own good.

 

I was about to head back until something from the window caught my eye. Pale green eyes widened as I slowly strolled towards it. Outside the window was a large stretch of grass covered with a certain type of blue flower. From the looks of its unusual form—if my memories serve correctly, those flowers were sylleblossoms, originated from the country of Tenebrae.

 

“I wonder how far it goes.” I said to no one.

 

As I made my way, following the windows on the walls whilst admiring the somewhat heartwarming view. Occasionally a fountain would appear from the corner. The scenery enthralled me that I came to an abrupt stop when the windows ended with an abandoned wooden door. Blinking in confusion, I looked down—noticing that it was chained to prevent anyone from opening it.

 

“I guess the fun stops here.” I muttered, almost turning away from the said wooden door. But despite that, I couldn’t ignore the curiosity biting at me. Part of me wondered if the door led a way out to the garden—somehow I found myself making a U-turn. Staring at the chains—though with such precautions, the lock on the chain was left dangling with itself unlatched.

My hand took a hold of the rusty handle. Silently I chanted in my head that the door doesn’t lead to a busy classroom as I slowly twisted the handle. I made the tiniest crack and took a peek, but of course—it was too small to see anything.

 

Taking a deep breath, I pushed it a bit further. No class, in fact it wasn’t even a classroom at all. Pushing myself away from the door frame, I took a step into the room. Inside the area was decorated with only a chalkboard and a sofa at the side. My eyes quickly averted to the sofa, noticing how there was a neatly folded blanket on top of it.

 

My feet, out of their own accord, walked me over to the bench and gravity did its job on me as I slowly sat down. Instinctively I took in the scent of expensive cologne wafted around the confined room. Though it was really mild—my mind registered that it smelled like Oakwood. Despite the door was left opened ajar, it was silent.

 

Just before I could nestle myself comfortably on the sofa, the warning bell rang and I broke out of my daze. Five minutes left of lunch. Pushing myself up, I looked around quickly. I noticed a ceiling to floor window from the corner. The rest of the garden could be seen from this room. With more inspection, what I thought was a window was actually a glass paneled door.

 

Content and smiling to myself, I exited the room and closed the wooden door behind me. Silently, I hoped that this room was rarely occupied. It would be a good place to run away from the bustling hallways and any other spoiled-rich students. I rushed off to training with a hopeful smile on my face, thinking to myself—maybe being in Insomnia University has two silver linings after all.

 

 

 

 

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M OUT OF THE PROGRAM?”**

My eyes never leaving the silver-haired lady pacing back and forth in front of me. She was silently grumbling to herself and I would assume for a bad reason. After being stuck in a five hours lecture constantly worrying to myself for the message I had received earlier, I couldn’t help but try again with Ms. Highwind.

 

Though, even with the usual routine—I still didn’t get the answer that I would typically hear.

 

“Exactly as I said, sorry Farron—I told you from the start that it isn’t going to be easy.” Aranea chastised with a firm shake of her head, “Though I’m surprised that the higher-ups took such a long time to confirm your situation. I sincerely apologize recruit, you were one of the sharpest tool in the shed amongst a group of buffoons.”

 

“Come on, Aranea. You know what I’m going through here—“ I begged, eyes glistening a little at the outcome of my situation. “Serah, she needs this more than I do.”

 

Shaking her head, Aranea couldn’t help but stare pitifully at her student. In her case, the older female did try to persuade the council to at least allow this one student to get by. It wasn’t that she was failing in her classes, if anything—to her I showed promising results. It was a shame that the institution had to let a chum like me go. With the peace treaty going on with most neighboring countries, there wasn’t a high demand for soldiers to fight for wars.

 

“I’m afraid I did all I can, kid. Cut me some slack.” She steeple her fingers, giving her almost-ex-student a significant look. “Look, unless you can find some other way to fund yourself to continue studying in I.U. I can’t help you.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” I slammed my hands on the desk to emphasize my dissatisfaction of the situation. My mind goes by a million other options but nothing seem to cross my mind, I was at a dead end. “I can’t just pack my bags and leave back to Bodhum. I’m already in this for two years now, is there really nothing I could do for myself?”

 

In the end it had taken a fair amount of research, countless hours of mental wrestling ( _tonight only, folks, watch the no-holds-barred pit match of morals vs. reason!_ ), and more than a bit of wheedling from a certain pink-headed student-slash-enabler of hers, but Aranea had eventually convinced herself to entertain this said student one last time.

 

“Look, I’m not tryna’ be a bad influence here kid. But this is the city we’re living in.” the silver-haired glaive begins, “I’m too don’t want you to leave the institute—and that includes all the other glaive trainers out there. We’ve seen your skills and we doubt we’ll meet anyone as dedicated as you in the future, so take me seriously here when I said I’m trying to help.”

 

“What are you getting at?” I enquire.

 

Taking a deep breath, Aranea looked like she had probably second thoughts on the conversation. Gray eyes averting a little to the clock hung on the wall above the door. It was precisely half an hour past five, and she knew that the student in front of her was going to be late for work. Not wanting to drag it any further, the former dragoon ignored any lingering doubts in her mind—knowing she was going to help a student in need.

 

“I’m saying, maybe those so-called jobs you’re doing ain’t paying enough.” Aranea says, swallowing her trepidation along with a sip from her small hot cup of coffee. “In any case, I do recommend you to look at other…options down the street. Maybe someone kind might find you interesting enough to entertain your…..let’s say, obligations.”

 

“You don’t suppose I’ll get a kind old man to take me under his wing as a sort of grandfatherly figure and give me money in exchange for talking over a nice cup of tea?” I laughed bitterly, cupping my already aching temple in my palms. “Not a chance.”

 

“If that’s how you wanna roll, kid I ain’t stopping you.” The counselor sighed. “Look we both know you’re stuck in a deadlock here. It’s either you do the necessary or you quit, pack your bag and say good bye to Insomnia. It’s your choice ultimately.”

 

“You’re saying I have to sell my body off to creepy old men for cash?” The kingsglaive trainee tweaked an eyebrow at that.

 

“Okay, first off, being a sugar baby is not prostitution,” the counselor mutters, almost trying to reason with me. “—so get that idea out of your head. Honestly, I know that there’s plenty of lonely guys out there who’ll pay you just to have dinner with them. All you’ve gotta do is look pretty and act interested in what they’re saying, and you might conceivably end the night with a fancy free meal and solve your problems—though that doesn’t mean you get your ass into some red-light district and cater for cash.”

 

“Then what do you suppose I should do then?” I asked, already somewhat submitting to my doom.

 

“I think it’s about time you go talk to your fellow recruit.” She says, already not wanting to have anything else to do with the conversation. “She might have the answer you want in this—predicament you’re in. In any case, I really hope you actually think this through… need I remind you that once you’re booted out of scholarship, you gotta start paying.”

 

“And when is the next payment day if I might ask?”

 

Looking down, Aranea reached down below her desk to grab a thick leather book. From this angle, I could assume was a journal. Delicate fingers flips through the pages, finding for the current month printed in bold on the top left.  Eyes zoning into the date circled in red, immediately she closes the book. Slowly her eyes looked at mine, gray eyes of pity into ones of sorrow.

 

“It’s two weeks from now.”

 

**GOING INTO THE ROOM, I WAS AT LEAST FEELING COMFORT IN HIDING AWAY FROM THE WORLD.**

The idea of locking myself up in the abandoned room was inviting. Sometimes it was much better when you would ignore the burden and weight on your shoulders for at least a little while in life. Though, the sound of my phone’s alarms indicating I was late to work wasn’t as comforting as I thought it would be.

 

The sound of its beeping echoed throughout the somewhat empty room. Despite its Astrals awfully loud blaring, I couldn’t help but let my mind wonder off—completely zone out the sound.

 

I had mindlessly walk past the wooden door and had my eyes glued out to watch the sunset from outside the windows. The heat had managed to even penetrate the heavy leather glaive uniform, almost as if I was being hugged by the warmth of the setting sun. In my head, I saw myself trying to explain to a crying Serah of our situation, where she had to leave city and travel back with me to Bodhum.

 

 _“Shut up!”_ I would hear her say to me repeatedly. I knew Serah wouldn’t have cursed, but somehow I couldn’t help but winced, at least from what I thought was mentally. Funny for a second I almost heard her voice being deeper than unusual. Wait…

 

Almost instantly, I was dragged away from my daydream. My eyes opened to see a guy sitting up from the sofa at the other side of the room. Our eyes met. He had deep blue colored eyes, though it was dark, it was alluring—like the night sky. Spikey black hair, a total contrast to someone I know. Through his groggy state, he was still cracking his neck from most probably the long nap he had took.

 

How long has he been sleeping there? Was I that distracted that I had actually ignored the fact that a someone else had already occupied the room? The sound of my alarm had undeniably stopped, it was nothing but silence in the room—I didn’t know what to say.

 

The silence dragged on what seemed to be an eternity. His deep blue eyes shifted from being glossy to instant hate. It would seem that he didn’t like his sleep to be disturbed and he was showing it really obviously with his facial expression. Through gritted teeth, the pushed himself up from the bench, allowing the blanket to fall to the floor with a soft thud.

 

“ _Finally_ that annoying beeping stopped.” He groaned impatiently, breaking the still silence in the air. “Now then, who the hell are you?”


	3. How to misplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the prologue.  
> Tells you what happened before that led Lightning to push herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here you go Chapter two. A pretty long one at that.  
> Something I'm gonna leave to y'all until I drown myself in the first semester of University.  
> Mostly skip-able, but it'll still show more of Lightning's social circle in her life, and her responsibilities.
> 
> As always, do comment and critique so that I can improve myself!  
> Advice is totally invited. As always, cheerio~
> 
> Tumblr - https://aficaria.tumblr.com/

#  Chapter Two

#  How to misplace

 

 

**“EXCUSE ME?”**

“I asked, who the hell are you?” Eyes rolled at me.

 

Okay, to be honest I heard him clearly the first time. But I was more surprised by his question that I couldn’t help but slip a little annoyance at his tone. Now that I think about it, he was probably the one that screamed ‘shut up’ at me instead of my imagination of Serah. In any case, he didn’t have to act all witty and smart at me. Just as I was about to make some clever remark, he clicked his teeth together.

 

“Are you deaf?” He asked almost rudely. Dusting away invisible dust off his questionably fashionable pants, eyes almost avoiding contact with mine. “ _Damn it, I really can’t have the time to myself can’t I.”_ He muttered softly under his breath, almost unable to hear what he had said.

 

 _‘Are the Astrals testing me on my luck today?_ ’ was what crossed my mind at that exact moment.

 

“And just who do you think you are?” I walked right up to him. “Don’t you know something called manners?” I crossed my arms and shook my head, pink hair swaying left to right. “Its people like you that—“

 

“Yeah, yeah. _And I’m the prince of Lucis._ ” He cut in sarcastically before I could vent out my frustration. “Anyways, the least you could do is tell me who you are or at least do you mind? I was trying to get a nap in right before your supposedly phone had beeped me awake.”

 

My eyes avert to the crummy cellphone that was positioned in my left pocket. Almost instantly, I was hit with guilt but I did not want to step down. If only ego wasn’t a word. In my defense, he was sort of primitive at the start. Shoveling through my pocket, I pulled my cellphone out. The phone shines, indicating that there was incoming messages from my work place.

 

“Well then—My apologies, _your highness_.” Letting the sentence end with obvious venom. “You can go back to sleep now.”

 

“Good.” He rolled his eyes at me again, settling himself back towards the sofa.

 

Letting out a sigh, I went over and quietly grabbed my stuff. Just before he could say anything else, I pushed past the unhappy male. I really had none the mood to deal with something else right now, I was more focused on what I should do with what Ms. Highwind had mentioned just awhile back. I was not letting this hostility to get into my skin.

 

_But if life gives you lemons—_

 

“Oh, by the way..” I trailed on, my right hand grasping the handle of the door. “The name’s _Light_. And… you should be careful on what you say to people around here. Someone might bite you in the back someday, who knows?”

 

“Wha—“

 

Smirking, I let the door slam itself shut before he could say something more. I knew karma would bite me in the back someway today, but it was worth it. Nothing speaks euphoria but the look on the grumpy guy’s face as I turned away almost victoriously from the room’s entrance.

 

 

 

**CUSTOMERS ARE ALWAYS RIGHT.**

The most infamous line. By infamous as in, the moment of hearing it would trigger someone to roll their eyes as much as they could; it felt like the very sphere behind your lids did a 360. Okay, that may sound like an exaggeration. But literally, if I would hear another lady wearing a Polo-T with sunglasses stuck on her forehead say that to me _again_ , I will grab the nearest thing my hands could reach and whack **_anyone_** with it. Long story short? No, customers are _never_ right.

 

Ah, the life of a retailer. Or anyone that works behind a commercialized business, cleaning after idiots that thought ‘Oh, they wouldn’t mind if I leave this can of soup _five thousand isles_ away from where they came from.’ Please, take it from me, yes we mind—and yes we notice if anyone of you decided to make out somewhere you _thought_ we wouldn’t see.

 

_Please stop._

I let out another exasperated sigh, giving a tired stare at the duo of ladies standing in front of me. I had decided to tune them out a while ago the moment they were complaining about how we should’ve been organized if we were paid to do any of this, to actually even linking how our job is related to the royals and how they hadn’t even—Okay, seriously. This is getting out of hand.

 

“I apologize that we ran out of caramel for your latte mam.” I repeated again, “—in return for such an inconvenience, how about I top your latte with a free douse of whipped cream?”

 

“No! I do not want whipped cream on my latte!” The lady with the curly hair screamed.

 

“What are you trying to do? Make us fat? Oh my god, caramel! Such a basic ingredient and you never stocked it up?” Her friend exclaimed, tapping her car keys on the table. “If you can’t provide me and my friend what we’re craving for, maybe you might as well stop doing business!”

 

The ladies went on to start taking pictures of the store, tapping their manicured fingers on their smartphones. Most probably causing another social shit storm in their self-proclaimed famous profiles. Chancing a glance behind the ladies, I grumbled in annoyance. The line was getting even longer and the customers behind them seemed to be as annoyed as I was about these two.

 

“Mams, I apologize.” I put on a strained customer-friendly smile, “If you don’t mind, there’s other drinks that is as delicious as the caramel latte. I would even recommend—“

 

“Don’t even bother!” One said, clipping her clutch as loudly as she can to purposely emphasize her temper. “I am not wasting any money on a failed café.”

 

I held my smile even longer, though my eyes twitched in agitation. “Yes, mam. Again, I apologize.” I strained out, biting my tongue for adding any remarks that might make the situation even worse than it is.

 

I mean, technically it wasn’t even the café’s fault. Somehow, this week _had_ to be the week where majority of our suppliers had no caramel left. It was like as if someone decided to rob Insomnia of their sweet delight. And obviously we can’t just miraculously summon some Caramel goddess to start raining caramel in the cafe. Like for Astrals’ sake, it’s just burnt sugar.

 

And in our defense, it wasn’t like we didn’t try to get someone else to supply us. Heck, even our trustable marshmallow guy, Noel couldn’t cater to our needs. And if Noel nor his sister Yeul couldn’t get their hands on some sugary goodness—no one can.

 

“Light, here I’ll take over.”

 

“You can take a break—Hello, yes? How may I help you kind sir?” A voice rang from the side, pushing me away from the counter. I turned, only to find the all too familiar younger colleague of mine take an order from the customer. Ah, Hope. True to his name, he held the power to shower warm feelings to anyone and everyone he encounter. That boy had really grown since I remembered. It felt like it was just yesterday that he was teasing Serah on her grades in school.

 

It was a welcomed gesture and I simply nodded at the white haired male. “Thanks, I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

“— _yes, would you like an extra shot_ —Nah, don’t worry about that. I’ll tell mom you’re headin’ home for today.” He busied himself, punching orders on the machine. “Vanille will come over and take your post tonight. The crowd isn’t too bad, we can handle it on our own.”

 

“But—“ I stammered, fixing my apron.

 

“No buts—” He sent a glare towards me before returning back to the next customer, giving them a genuine smile. “Besides, it’s Christmas Eve. Don’t you think you should spend it with someone?”

 

Immediately my mind goes back to the conversation I had with the counselor yesterday. The words exchanged between us repeats in my mind like a broken record. Only 13 days to go and I’m about to either make the hardest decision of my life or—maybe since I’m a glaive in training, it would hurt to be a part time mercenary.

 

 “As much as I appreciate the kindness, Estheim.” Shaking my head, I went to take the empty cup from Hope before moving towards the coffee machine. “Serah’s out on a date with that sorry excuse of a man down in Time Square. So it’s just me, myself and this machine right here.”

 

“Cut Snow some slack.” He laughed, grabbing a plate behind him. “Serah’s lucky to find someone who could even put up with you.”

 

“I can’t help but be worried,” I pouted. “—and my relationship with whomever she dates doesn’t matter. So long as he is deserving of her.”

 

 “Sometimes I wish you would appreciate yourself more, Light.” He says as he pushed me away from my position, rough hands went to grab onto the milk carton from my hands. “I’ve known you since we were in diapers, and yet I had never seen you with the opposite sex. Unless—“

 

“Don’t even go there.” I cut, going back to the cashier to read another order. “And please, I have no time for petty romance. I’m a busy person.”

 

“If you need help, mom said—“

 

“No.” I deadpanned, not giving the teenager any other way to continue on with this topic. I went to grab onto a dispensable cup from beside the cashier, passing it over to him. “You start on this Caffe Mocha, I’m going to go and start seeping the chamomile tea for the pretty lady over there.”

 

Hope simply shake his head in disappointment, not even going to start a banter with me. It’s better that way. Because he knew all too well. If I had really took up upon Hope’s offer, I would’ve just gone home and proceed to stuff myself up with instant noodles and more reports for my classes.

 

Life’s just that way. And I might just have to accept it.

 

 

**“—3, 2, 1. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!”**

Smiling at the commotion in the café as the radio continues to blast Christmas carols on replay, I couldn’t help but feel a little bittersweet. It wasn’t that I envied the patrons in the café, some were even regulars that I recognize since working here. But, it was that Christmas had always been just another day for me. It wasn’t something to be celebrated, since work is always top priority—after Serah’s wellbeing of course.

 

It’s just, different without our parents.

 

Christmas was a holiday for reunion dinners and sitting in front the fire, singing silent night while watching the tall tree twinkling and illuminating a certain feeling of warmth. But that stopped the day me and Serah lost our parents. Both orphans with no one to take care of, I decided that I was going to be the mother and the father figure of the household. And that meant giving up quality time with my dear sister.

 

Yes, Serah had often complained that we should be appreciating each other’s presence more that it’s just two of us. And in my defense, I do try to make time for her. Well, I used to make time for her. But after she had decided to date that sorry-of-an-excuse biker dude, I had decided to focus on something Serah needed more.

 

 _Money_.

 

Shaking my head, I return to polishing the coffee cups. It was my like duty of the day, and my tired body was starting to wear down on me. Spending the whole day working two jobs wasn’t fun. But since it was the Estheim’s business, I guess I was biased.

 

“Hey—Light.” Hope calls from the side, rearranging the cups that I had polished on to the rack. “I never got to ask, but—how are you and Serah holding up? Heard she’s gonna be headin’ into college soon isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, I have till next month to accumulate enough money for Serah.” I stated, feeling the responsibilities weighing down on me even further. “—wait. My mistake. I have two weeks to get the amount or the school isn’t taking her in.”

 

“Yeesh. Harsh. How much are you falling short of?”

 

“Oh I don’t know—“ I trailed, mentally counting the digits I have left in my bank account. “If I add whatever I have and what I’m going to get from your mother and two other bosses… I guess you could say I need at least 4000gil more.”

 

_And ignoring the fact I have an infinite amount of money owed to Insomnia U in a matter of days._

“4000 gil?!” The white haired male shrieked, almost dropping the cups from his hand. “Lightning, that’s like… two months’ worth of pay. How are you going to get it?”

 

“I mean, it’s just one month.” I grumbled, wiping the last cup. The sound of the door chiming could be heard from the distance, signaling that any remaining patrons had left the vicinity. It was getting late and the party was over, everyone is probably going to head home to have a fresh morning start for the holiday season. “I know it sounds really impossible. But I really have to get that cash—or else.”

 

Sighing, Hope went over the counter to lock the glass door. Prohibiting anyone else to enter the café, allowing a sense of privacy for both of us. “Look, I’ll talk to mom about your predicament.”

 

“No, Hope. I told you I don’t need—“

 

“Don’t take it as a gift or some sort of pity party from both of us.” Hope cuts rather angrily, carrying the wooden chairs to be put onto the designated tables. “—take it was a bonus. If it makes you feel any better I’ll just lessen the remaining money you need by like a thousand gil. That way, maybe you can convince your other bosses in helping out. That is, if they are as kind as we are.”

 

“Hope, oh thank Astrals.” I turned towards him, showing him any amount of enthusiasm I had left from a long tiring day. But it was enough, I knew I was ecstatic and Hope can see it. “Both you and your mother are God sent. Thank you, thank you so much!”

 

“Don’t thank me yet. I’m serious Light, if you or Serah are in any trouble—“

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” I smiled at him, “—but really, don’t worry. What you’re doing is more than enough help for Serah.”

 

From the glint of Hope’s emerald eyes, I could assume he was going to make a witty remark. But before he could even voice out his opinions, a knock was heard from the café’s entrance. Smirking at the man, I tossed the wet cloth aside before striding over the counter to unlock the door.

 

“Wow, you guys forced me to throw out the trash _and then_ lock me out in the cold?” Greens eyes glaring at both of us. Vanille pouted, fixing her hair as much as she could after being blasted with year end wind. “You wound me! Next time, Hope is taking trash duty.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Nuh uh, you are not getting out of this one young man!” She smiles cheekily before stepping over to give me a warm hug. “Light and I are ladies, and we should be treated with much _delicate_ care. And that includes not touching dirty things like garbage!”

 

“Now that’s just being sexist.” Hope grumbles, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “What happened to gender equality? **_And_** I always take garbage duty!”

 

“That’s—“ Vanille trailed on, obviously not knowing how to fire back at Hope’s infamous cold hard facts. Green eyes searching for mine, I simply shook my head.

 

“Don’t drag me in your beef with Hope.” Laughing, I pry Vanille’s cold hands from me.

 

“But—“ The younger girl pouts, giving me the best smolder that she could muster.

 

Despite knowing it was futile, Vanille still tries to get her point across. Hoping that maybe she could forever avoid garbage duty. I don’t blame her. It was late into December and the snow was starting to pile. Insomnia was infamous for its disastrously cold weather. Being known for normal cloudy days and unusual sunnier ones.

 

But, Insomnia is still a bustling and busy city. With its infamous constant traffic and its citizen only thinking about the future. It is what most people call it, a country as fanatical as a demon. If anything, that should’ve been more as an insult than a compliment. Though, insomnians chose to see it otherwise.

 

“Anyways, Vanille—don’t you have something going on with Fang later on? Don’t you think you should start cleaning up?”

 

“Oh yeah!” She giggled, running over to the back to grab for her coat. Draping her scarf over her neck, she makes her way from where she had initially come from. “Thanks for everyone’s hard work today! I’ll take my leave now.”

 

“Yeah, tell Fang Merry Christmas for me.” Hope smiles, forgetting whatever transpired just a moment ago. “See you after New Year’s.”

 

 

**IT WAS A TRADEMARK JOKE OF STRUGGLING STUDENTS ACROSS EOS.**

The idea of getting someone capable to pay for your life was an infamous topic going on in groups of many. The classic ‘ _I guess I’ll just get a sugar daddy’_ spiel. Though in my case, it was less of a joke and more like an option. And option almost handed to me on a silver platter by none other than my school’s counsellor, Ms Highwind.

 

An increasingly attractive option, in light of certain circumstances.

 

See, I was at some point almost determined to get through everything by myself. The almost headache inducing amount of time I had spent during work to calculate all expenses and needs for both Serah and I could scare any other professional accountants. Though an exaggeration in my part, it was still something to get anxious of.

 

Transportation costs, rent, utilities…even simple things like satisfying Serah’s somewhat interest in sweets was getting out of control.  And with my savings almost leaking by the second, the thought of getting another student loan after Serah’s dug at me in a deeply unsettling manner. What more that I had two more years left in Kingsglaive academy—

 

I had no other options.

 

And technically, there was only the small matter of what I had to give up in return.

 

I had considered myself to be an informed and empowered young woman. Hence, I would never stoop to judge another on their consensual sexual decisions. Even so, I didn’t know if I was cut out to handle a life spent pursuing a physical relationship with someone who’d be monetarily reimbursing me.  It wasn’t like I was inexperienced of being in any romantic relationship. Judging from how Serah was constantly ranting about hers, I had somewhat an insight on in. But I was still unsure whether I had the stones to even consider dipping myself into the “ _sugar lifestyle”._

In the end, I had taken some time to think about it with a more rational mindset after work. Upon countless hours of mental wrestling, my hands immediately reached to dial the number Ms. Highwind had given to me during our meeting. The phone went on to ring, almost by the third—I had half a mind to hang up the phone, only to have a really serene voice on the other line saying ‘ _hello_ ’ just before I could.

 

So here I am. In a bar at the far end of the bustling city of Insomnia. It was a hidden gem, resting at the edge of a platform right beside an almost quiet street. If not for the dire situation, I had not thought that I would eventually make myself present in a place like this. To be honest, I’m not much of a drinker to even attend such feat.

 

Seated in front of me was the person I had contacted.

 

She is a young woman with long brown hair infamously loosely tied up into a bun. Crowe Altius is by far a senior compared me. She’s in her last year training to be a Kingsglaive and in all honestly, she was actually already sent to do some petty missions for the higher-ups since her third. Her skill set being one of a well-trained mage. If not for her witty and snarky attitude, no one would’ve realized that she was from the slums of Duscae.

 

Usually found in the companion of popular ‘hero’ Nyx Ulric and the other being Libertus Ostium. Though an unusual group, it was obvious that as I walked closer I could see that they cared for each other. It felt even more awkward now that I had to ask Crowe of such delicate topic with the presence of the other two men.

 

“So…uh tell me everything I need to know before I prostitute myself for finishing my training to serve another man.” I joked almost sarcastically, wanting to lighten the already dreadful feeling in my gut. Despite the growing awkwardness between Libertus and Nyx, Crowe couldn’t help but laugh heartily at my remark.

 

“I like the way you talk.” She grins from ear to ear, raising her hand for the waiter. “Here, let me buy us a drink—we’ve got a long talk ahead of us.”

 

“I don’t—“

 

“Cut the kid some slack, Crowe.” Libertus muttered, grabbing for the raised arm of his friend. “She’s still too young to be introduced to the adult world.”

 

“I’m old enough, thanks.” I shot, “Plus, I’m already getting myself into something more darker than drinking alcohol. If anything, I should be taking it in as much as denying it. Though, I apologize. I’m still going to avoid that stuff, I have a long way back home.”

 

“Why not call yourself a cab?” enquired Nyx as he shoves some kebabs into his mouth.

 

“Kid here is tryna get herself money, not spend more.” Shaking her head, Crowe shot the bartender a knowing look before shifting her attention back towards me. “Hey, don’t get yourself too worked up about being a sugar. If anything, look at it more as a… multitude of dates with rich men.”

 

“Rich men that is willing to pay for getting into your pants.” Quirks Nyx again.

 

“ _No_ , rich men that are willing to talk things through with you and give you what you want in return for something else—all I’m saying is that you _could_ get away with having a strictly platonic relationship, if you’re targeting a little chump change.” She domed her fingers, giving me a meaningful look. “But seeing as you’ve got a little sister to fund…”

 

“You don’t suppose I’ll get a lucky strike and get myself some generous old man to fund me without the extra?”

 

“Not a chance, sweetpea.”

 

I sighed, “I didn’t think so.”

 

“But I’m not trying to tell you to sell yourself out in the street.” Crowe rushed to assure me. “There’s a million different mutually beneficial arrangements that you and your client could work out, with varying amounts of… work.”

 

“Woah, I didn’t know that some men would actually still pay for as little as a hug.” Libertus probed, “—tell me Crowe, how long have you been doing this again?”

 

“Shut it Lib, it’s because of Mr. Sugar that I had managed to even get those damn ass earpiece you call as a gift.” She shoots.

 

“All right, so..tell me about these low-sugar options.” I inquired, leaning back into my chair as a cup of orange liquid make its way onto the table in front of me. My eye brow tweaked in interest at the said drink, before Crowe gave me a smile.

 

“Don’t worry, it ain’t strong like what we’re drinking. Plus, it’s on the house. Take it as a welcoming gift onto the sugar-daddy express.” She laughed, grabbing for a kebab in front of us. “Anyways, arrangements are made on a case by case basis, so there’s no fixed formula for what a sugar relationship will be," the female glaive explained. "I had one sugar daddy who liked to take me out one or two nights a month for drinks and dirty dancing, then slip me some cash on the way out. I had another sugar daddy who watched me clean his house naked a few times a week, and arranged for my electricity bill to be withdrawn from his account. I had a sugar daddy who granted me a monthly allowance of spending money and gave me gifts every time I came over to spend the night with him.”

 

Crowe paused for a breath while I tried my best to process the huge amount of information. “What I’m saying is, these examples of what’s called a mutually beneficial arrangement are something you can achieve in said relationships," Alya pointed out. "And it’s important to go over your terms with potential suitors beforehand so you both head into the relationship with a clear understanding of each other’s expectations. I mean have you dated before? It’s like real dating, ‘cept for the money.”

 

“Let me get this straight, basically communication is key when it comes to sugar dating?” Nyx raised a brow at that, just before turning his attention to me. “Look, I know this is probably the first time we’ve gotten to know each other but promise me you’ll be smart and pick a guy who's eager to listen to what you have to say. Men out there ain’t as friendly as you think they might be.”

 

“Woah, since when do you care so much for fresh pawn?” Crowe laughs.

 

Nyx chuckled. “Hey, despite everything she’s still our junior.”

 

“Hey, on a side note—I did hear from Aranea that Lightning here is pretty pro at being a glaive. I think we should cut her some slack.” She winked at me before shaking her head, “—but yeah, jokes aside? What Ulric said is pretty much true. We’re both ladies here, so I might have to remind you to look out for yourself.”

 

“Find a guy who listens, got it.”

 

“It shouldn’t be that hard, most sugar daddies share the lovable notion of being eager to please. Thence the gifts and well, spoiling.”

My fingers ghost over the straw, toying the cup with my other hand. “I’m…almost hesitant to ask but—please elaborate the whole spoiling thing.”

 

“You see little bird,” Libertus prosed, waving his hands as if delivering a literate monologue, “—if I was a sugar daddy I would’ve spend most of my money on these little beauties to amplify my…let’s say, occupancy over them. And I bet that since entertaining men can sometimes feel a full time job, especially if you’re juggling multiple daddies. But, looking at Crowe—I bet that the  _spoiling_  is what makes it all worth it.”

 

“He isn’t wrong.” Crowe tips are cup at him, “I’m talking shopping sprees, I’m talking back rubs, and I’m talking lonely men who just want to lavish their attention on pretty young girls.”

 

“…you lost me on back rubs, Crowe.” I grimaced.

 

“Trust me, the spoiling could be quite a pleasant experience. I mean, I once partnered with this man in his late 40’s. He was quite a pitiful guy, a divorced businessman whose looks were nothing that bombastic, but  _goddamn_  was he generous. When we first talked about our arrangement, he made it clear that he wouldn’t pressure me into doing anything I wasn’t comfortable with. That he just wanted to spend money on me and even pay off my credit cards—inclusion of giving me a back rub once a week in exchange for a sympathetic ear. But let me tell you, that man had magic hands, and it wasn’t more than a month before  _I_  was actually asking  _him_  if he wanted to step up the intimacy factor!” 

 

Our conversation whiled on for the next half hour or so, mostly just me asking questions on what I had to expect and a little bit of Nyx and Libertus questioning Crowe’s life choices. Though, I wouldn’t like to admit it; it was quite a nice pass time spending with this bunch. Ultimately, we had to part ways for other engagements, but I was left with more knowledge than I initially started off with.

 

 

 **IT WAS HALF PAST ONE IN THE MORNING** when I reached both me and Serah’s shared apartment.

 

It was quiet except for the sounds of the ongoing traffic down below. Though alone, I couldn’t help but still feel a tinge of safety. The house we both lived in was small. A one room apartment to be exact—the bedroom’s owner decided by a simple round of rock-paper-scissors. No less the idea was proposed by none other than Snow Villiers himself.

 

It was ridiculous now that I thought about it.

 

But it doesn’t matter now that we had moved in here for around four years. And it wasn’t that I had minded taking the couch. I’m not home most of the time anyways. Plus, it’s much easier if I pull some overtime or all-nighters. The distance between the door and the couch is comforting to say the least.

 

Tossing my boots aside, I made my way to the fridge. My stomach grumbles disappointingly as I realized that Serah most probably did not cook dinner today as she was out with her stead. Having no choice to fulfil my hunger, I grabbed for the nearest saucepan and started boiling water.

 

_I guess I’ll just have cup noodles for today._

Grabbing for the plastic container under the stove cupboard, I set myself towards the course of my laptop. With a click, the light of the screen shone through the dark apartment. Silently praying for my ancestors to look away in what I was about to do, I typed in the website Crowe had given me for the so called ‘mutually beneficial arrangements’.

 

The platform was highly rated as far as I could tell. From the terms and conditions page, the website had touted as one of the safest and most reliable spaces for finding a partner, and the fact every member was background checked helped ease my lingering worry. The sound of kettle boiling echoed through the empty room, but I couldn’t help but stare intently at the giant pink ‘ _Sign up_ ’ button.

 

Turning off the stove, I took my laptop towards the couch. Immediately spending nearly an hour fiddling with my profile, typing and retyping my bio and endlessly swapping between pictures. I sat back to survey my profile page. Initially my goal was to sound willing but not desperate, responsible but not strict, and opinionated but not stringent. The kind of girl who knew what she wanted and knew what she was willing to do to get it. …Never mind the fact I had yet to decide how far I’m willing to go.

 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I closed down shop for the night. I snuggled myself comfortably into the sofa, pulling the duvet over and eventually allowing fatigue to overcome me. In my tired state I did not even hear Serah coming home two hours later.

 

That night, I dreamt of leering old businessmen shoving endless amount of bills at me.


	4. How to recognize danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the circle of friends increases, and Lightning meets a very polished man.
> 
> “Pardon me.” He says almost immediately to avoid any awkwardness between us. Gloved hand reached past mine to grab for his spectacles, he quickly put them back on and stood up. His arm raised, reaching out towards my still crouching form. 
> 
>  
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho!  
> How has it been? Sorry that this took awhile, I've done some touch ups here and there since most of you guys requested that I don't dilly dally and go straight to story content. I might have reduced quite a sum of words from here, and also the unnecessary banters... but if you do see it as draggy I apologize cause it was kind of hard to cut of paragraphs after paragraphs without touching some...contents.
> 
> As always, I will try to upload weekly but if I do end up being late-- I apologize since I've just started my first semester.  
> So far I've also done some re-reading and re-editing here and there for the sake of easy reading.  
> So..yeah! As always, comment and critiques are welcome!
> 
> Tumblr -  
> [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](url)

#  Chapter Three

#  How to recognize danger

 

 

**MY EYES BLINKED SEVERAL TIMES.**

I had paraded down the bustling streets of Insomnia several times. Was I really at the right address?

 

Soon after I had created an account on the Sugar daddy site, I had received quite a number of potential candidates that are more than willing to fix my predicament. The sheer volume of messages bowling me over a bit as I'd scrolled through them all in wonder. Though most of them were just the common greetings and standard introductions.

 

And well, some of them were more… straight forward with their content.

 

I couldn’t help but be picky, and something as simple as an uneasy vibe was enough grounds to un-match a client. Immediately I tossed out messages from Mr. “Let-Me-Take-You-On-Cruises”, as well as the one from Sir “Let-Me-Be-Your-Mentor” with an additional wink at the end his sentences, deeming both an ill fit for my needs. Though, I’d paused when I came across Dr. (yes, doctor) “Loves-To-Go-On-Shopping-Sprees”, but one peek through his pictures had only confirmed that I couldn’t bring myself to flirt with someone who looked old enough to be anyone’s grandfather.

 

Eventually, the search dragged on.

 

Though after knocking off ones that are the obvious, No’s. I had come across a male not that far off from my age. To be honest, his profile was more on the mysterious side, all his pictures consists of only taken off from his back. To anyone else, there would’ve been alarms ringing in their head. But from the way he had presented himself during message exchanging, he seemed like an okay guy.

 

 _Besides,_ _’_ _it isn’t like sending_ _one message means I’m automatically interested.’_ _In my defence, I did send a totally identical message to another potential suitor._ And I was right, one message didn’t mean a thing. Neither did two. Of course by the time I was sending my faceless suitor a tenth message, then an eleventh… Eventually, we both agreed to meet up.

 

As I stood in front of Serah’s mirror, looking at what I’ve chosen to put on today, only have I realized what I’ve signed up for. I’ve practically sold myself out to someone without a face. And maybe it’s due to the rowdy conversation I’ve had with Crowe that she might’ve let that slipped up. After all, there were distractions.

 

 

However, indirectly—my actions are somewhat still excusable. We’ve been exchanging text for about two days now. And that I realized that, amongst the sea of suitors—he was one that was willing to match up with my needs. And vice versa of course.

 

And thus my current situation.

 

Despite that, I’m still cautious. Hidden under my outfit was the kingsglaive dagger, ready to be pulled out and used at any time. Though, the idea of needing to write a report was unappetizing, I really hope that this guy isn’t going to be some creep wanting nothing more but…physical needs.

 

But as I stared unbelievingly at the big black building in front of me, I couldn’t help but leave my mouth hanging like a gapping fish. The reply I got back from the mystery man had said to come here. The only problem was? This is exactly the famous residential building, ST REGIS named after the king himself. Only the richest of the rich is able to even afford the cheapest apartment here.

 

Maybe they had accidentally typed the wrong address. I was about to leave to go write another message asking them about it. But as always, my feet seemed to make a U-turn back towards the gigantic automatic glass doors of the luxurious house. I figured, since I’m already here—I might as well go up to the… wait..

 

 _‘13 th floor?’ _I whispered to myself disbelievingly.

 

“Excuse me, miss?”

 

Turning around abruptly, I bumped into the voice behind, knocking his glasses onto the cold marble floor. Silently, I cursed myself for my hardiness and bent down to pick it up. Nevertheless, the gentleman had the same idea, eventually causing our hands to touch as we both reached for his eyeglasses. Our eyes meet for a second, pale aqua ones looking at green.

 

_What kind of hair style is that?_

 

“Pardon me.” He says almost immediately to avoid any awkwardness between us. Gloved hand reached past mine to grab for his spectacles, he quickly put them back on and stood up. His arm raised, reaching out towards my still crouching form.

 

“It’s fine. I should be the one to apologize.” I interjected, dusting nonexistent dust off my clothes.

 

“I beg to differ. It was I who had called out to you suddenly without presenting myself properly.” The man smirks, already knowing I wasn’t going to bother arguing. Green orbs turn its gaze to the cellphone held in my palm. “Were you looking for someone?”

 

“Ah… uhm, yeah. I actually was.” I started, already feeling the red peppering my cheeks. “Actually, if you don’t mind. I’m looking for unit 13-5A? See, my uhm… _client_ had told me to meet him there.” Just as I finished the sentence, I realized I had managed to make myself sound like a prostitute. “I mean—I—“ I stammered, trying to remedy the situation I’m in.

 

“I see, how fortunate of you. I was heading there myself.” He smiles knowingly, almost already catching on how embarrassed I felt. Almost instantly, I was hit with a wave of relief of not having to walk up to the security panel as I was told to. “Though, pardon my intrusion… May I inquire as to why you’re meeting this said _client_?”

 

I let out a silent squeak at that, slightly hating myself even more. This man had literally stabbed a dagger right into where it hurts. After everything that I had been through since the start of this whole— _sugar shenanigan_ , it was one that I felt most unprepared for.

 

_Having to explain myself._

I hated it when I felt even the least bit vulnerable. “Uhm… it’s…”

 

“Right, I didn’t mean to intrude in such delicate matter.” He says, looking past me. “But if you don’t mind, I would like to give you some advice. See, the person living in unit 13-5A is one of many responsibilities and though he may sound caring at some point, he is one really lazy young man. Lazy enough for having his own personal advisor to clean up after him.”

 

“Uh—“

 

“I’m not really sure as to what connection you have with him. But take it from me, a fine lady like you would be better off with someone else.” He says, smiling sadly at me.

 

I felt like I wanted to run, and hide, and maybe not be found ever again. Only I stood still, rooted down from just his pitiful glance alone. The thought of pushing myself to get a sugar daddy had already sound ridiculous when I first heard it, but now that I’m already here—I was asked to find someone better. Though, from the looks of it, the guy I was supposed to meet does sound more to the spoiled side. If anything, he sounded just like those other students I chose to ignore back in Insomnia U.

 

But, I was already here. I’ve already made my decision to be as much committed to it, if not for me but for Serah. Serah and her future. If I am unable to graduate as a member of the Glaives. Then I had no power to help Serah get into the Art school she had always wanted to go. With rent for an apartment in the city, and the costs of even actually living here had started to inflate.

 

I had no other options.

 

“As much as I appreciate your kindness, I’m more preferred to not stray from the task.” I said with much determination that I secretly hope that it didn’t come off as desperate or rude. “I’m in a dire position to not have a second…thought about it.”

 

“Yes, well.” It didn’t seem to affect him as much. “Seeing as how you are really… purposeful with your decisions. Then I have none the rights to stop you. Very well then, shall we be off?”

 

“Uh—right. Thank you, uhm…”

 

“Ignis Scientia. But please, just call me Ignis.” He smiles, walking off towards the scanning gates with me trailing awkwardly behind him.

 

 

**I DON’T KNOW WHY BUT I FELT LIKE I WAS TRESPASSING.**

When I got into the apartment, I felt like I couldn’t do anything but stood still at the entrance. Honestly, it isn’t like I was coming in here uninvited or something. But the way that Ignis had strut about the owner of this place and how it had sounded like I was unwelcomed, made it seem like I am doing something that could get me in trouble with the police. Thus, the reason why I had control the urge to just barge right in.

 

Immediately as Ignis had unlocked the door and announced his presence, a familiar smell of Oakwood filled my nasal cavity. For a second I had assumed that it was probably because it was a really famous brand of cologne but, as I walked into the apartment, I was met with someone whom I thought I wouldn’t cross paths with again.

 

From the corner of my eye, I saw him. The recognizable black hair from the pictures on the site. His choice of clothes nonetheless still maintain the grim dark black color, but looking at his face now—I should’ve known. There, he was lying on the couch almost in a taunting manner. His midnight dark blue eyes glistening at me, and an all too obvious smirk plastered on his lips.

 

“You’re late.” He said automatically.

 

“ _You_.” I say through gritted teeth.

 

“Now what kind of attitude is that?” His smirk still evident on his face, eyes shimmering with evil. “I’m tryna lighten up the mood here. Aren’t I being nice?” Define nice, I thought. I crossed my arms to show I wasn’t going to trust him.

 

_At that moment I felt regret looking at me through those blue eyes._

 

“I see I’ve made a dire mistake in both you and Noctis’ relationship.” The advisor says from the small kitchenette. He wasted no time to putting on an apron and to start boiling water on the stove. His hands moving swiftly to rummage the cupboard to account for what to buy. “Allow me to make some snacks. Noct, anything to request?”

 

“Mmm, anything’s fine, Igs.” He replied before turning his attention back to me. “As I said, you’re late. Now do you mind? Close the door and sit down. Ah, and don’t forget to remove your shoes.”

 

Taking a deep breath, I count to three before my body turned around and clicked the door shut. Deep down, my ego was screaming at me for taking orders now—telling me this was a bad idea and I need to leave. Especially since it was coming from this guy. But my rational mind kept my mouth shut. I reminded myself that I was here on business terms, on terms that had already been discussed a little albeit before this meeting had even occurred.

 

But, in case if I do snap, I hope someone will tell the court system the murder was justified.

 

“I’m… sincerely sorry for being late.” I said in a fake sweet tone. Taking out my boots before placing it neatly at the corner, nearest to the door in case I decided to bolt out of here. “It is my first time doing this, I wasn’t really… prepared.”

 

“Y’know _Light_ ,” My name rolling off his tongue in a jeering manner. “—you can totally stop with the pleasantries. We’re _friends_ aren’t we?” He was obviously having fun at this point, no doubt planning all this from the start after encountering my profile. God, if only I hadn’t posted any pictures of myself, like he did.

 

_God, I’m such an idiot._

“You’re right. Since we are on friendly terms, I’m sure we should go straight to the point; shall we?” I shot, trying to at least level myself in the playing field.

 

Nodding, the ravenette pushed himself up to a proper sitting position. “So here’s the deal. I’ll still hold my end of the bargain.” Did I just hear that correctly? “I’ll entertain you for what you want, I mean that is what you’re in this for ain’t it?”

 

“…Go on.”

 

“—But, on one condition.” He says. “We both know how this….relationship works. I give you what you want, you give me what I want.”

 

“I’m not having sex with you.” I interrupted.

 

“You kiddin’ me? I could find someone better to fulfill that task.” He gestures to me before laughing tauntingly. “No—what I want is that you grant me three wishes.”

 

_What, I’m a genie now?_

 

“ _Three wishes_ —Then pray tell as to why a guy like you doing sugaring for?” I looked at him trying to figure out what his game was. “What kind of rich jerk needs three wishes for? I mean, aren’t you supposed to have everything?”

 

“So, will you go through with it or not?” He asks, ignoring the two questions I had for him; resulting in me glaring at him through crossed arms.

 

“Let me think—“

 

“You have until the count of ten.”

 

“Wait, you can’t expect me—“

 

“One, two, three…” Wait what, this was really unfair. Turning towards the bespectacled man, he looked unfazed with his friend’s behavior, only to continue plating up the cakes he had brought up with him. My mind went through a frenzy, I’m bad at making decisions when I’m being pressured. There would definitely be more consequences far worse than being kicked out of school. But despite that, the male in front of me went on with his counting. “…seven, eight, nine, te—“

 

“Okay!” I shouted.

 

“Good, thought you’d see it my way. Alright then, Lightning…” He smirked. “Your first job? Help me get my childhood friend to fall in love with me.”

 

He want me to do what now?

 

 

**THIS TIME IT WAS ME WHO LET OUT A SIGH.**

 

The outtake of breath sends shudders throughout my body, the sound of it wavered along with my self-esteem. The fact that my strikes are on point today and Titus Drautos praising me somehow gets me all the more worked up as I parries a  _little_  too hard until the general launched a hasty kick to my open side.  _Hah_ , I thought, knowing that I’ve saw that from a mile away and throws my sword forward, dodge-rolling out of the way towards the behind before grabbing my weapon again and pointed it towards the general in a cocky manner. It’s time that the prey had become the predator.

 

Just as I had predicted his counter attack, he predicted mine. Swinging my sword at the broad-man, his hand reached forward to block of the attack he returns it with a parry, but I was limber. Dropping my sword before switching it up with my other hand, I back flipped—catapulting myself to avoid his weapon, hands gripping my sword, ready to launch another assault from behind. I heard a quiet fuck from Titus, I can’t fight the growing grin on my lips. Checkmate, I had thought.

 

Resigning to his nearly bloody fate, the general lowers his sword, body relaxing as he drops out of his combat stance. When he turns, his face is not one of embarrassment but of pride. Like a father seeing his child graduate or something equally sentimental like that.

 

“Good job, Light.” He smiles, patting his trainee on the shoulder. “I see you’ve improved.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Nodding his head, the older man turns his attention to the others. Just as he does, I dropped to the floor and begin stretching my legs, trying to brush off the intense beating of my heart off casually.

“So I heard you’ve met your first client?”

 

Turning around, I send Crowe settling herself comfortably beside me. Her hand stretches out as she tossed a towel at me, being nimble, I caught it with ease. Her hair was ruffled, yet still tied up in her signature messy bun. She leaned back on her hands, putting her weight entirely depended on it. “How was it? Was he a good catch?” She asks, smirking.

 

 _‘Please, as if he was a good catch.’_ I thought to myself, cringing at that thought.

 

“Why? Did he do something bad?” She asks. Shit, did I say that out loud? Turning towards her, worry was evidently plastered on her face and her attention was solely on me.

 

“Ah… no. It wasn’t—everything was fine.” I trailed on, “Just, he wasn’t what I had thought he was that’s all.”

 

“What do you mean?” She raised a brow at that. “Didn’t you check him out while scoping his profiles and stuff? Rich men like them would’ve had even been famous enough to be Googled about. Business profiles and stuff.”

 

Oh, damn. I hadn’t really thought about that.

 

I guess my facial expression had given myself away. The female glaive beside me burst in laughter, comically slapping her knee. Due to her outburst, any remaining trainees turned their attention towards us in somewhat annoyance. Immediately, I could feel warmth spreading on my cheeks, not liking how I’m being put in the spot.

 

“ _Crowe_ , you gotta’ keep it down.” I said bitterly through the napkin. “We’re disrupting class.”

 

“Okay, sorry, sorry.” She chuckles, “No seriously—all jokes aside, thought me and Nyx had hammered down in your head to be smart about this.”

 

“I was being smart, alright.” I winced. “I found a guy that matches what I want, just like you said. Just, I… _I was suspicious about it really_. But I didn’t really think too much into his profile picture _not showing his face_ …I was more focused on his intentions, personality… that sort of stuff.”

 

“What?” Her eyes grew big. “You found a guy without a face?”

 

“Look, I know it sounds hinky—“

 

“Damn, right it does.” She cuts in immediately, not liking this one bit. “ _Light_ , just because he matches you doesn’t mean anything if you don’t know how he looks like. There are some really creepy people on the internet.”

 

 _Yeah, I know that from personal experience._ Was what I thought as I sighed. But I didn’t want to worry Crowe any further. Besides, I’m two years into training as a Kingsglaive. I’m pretty sure I know how to protect myself from any physical danger. And, I did bring my knife during the whole ordeal with Ignis and _that_ man.

 

“I know, Crowe. But you know better that I can’t be picky with looks here.” I deadpanned. “And I’m a tough girl.”

 

“But it’s suspicious. Just, next time? Don’t do it again.”

 

“I won’t alright?”

 

“Good.” Crowe gave a hum, “Well, _hinkiness_ aside, you met him didn’t you? How was he like? I need to know some knowledge of this fellow in case something bad does happen to you and the police are investigating your disappearance.”

 

“Oh, ha-ha.” I said as I rolled my eyes. “Not funny.”

 

“That’s a lie. I know I am.” Crowe replied with an audible smirk. “But I’m also your senior and also a friend. So, spill the beans.”

 

My eyes avert towards the floor, not liking where this was going. I mean, what can I say? Oh, how unfortunate of me to have my first client is a douche bag and the guy I had met on a bad terms a few days before deciding to sign myself to fate? Or that he literally belittled me in front of a really good looking friend of his? If only life was that easy.

 

Chances are, I might as well just dig a deeper hole and lie to her right now. Though our friendship had only been a few days, I knew Crowe was and is an observant person. If I were to say the truth however, how would she react? Judging from how she lectured me just now, she might as well be marching towards that man and punch him in the face.

 

And honestly, that doesn’t sound too bad.

 

“Turns out he isn’t any normal lonely sugar daddy in need of a companion.” I mulled my answer carefully, recalling what information she’d gleaned from him from their brief meeting back at the luxury apartment. “—ends up he just needed someone to help chase after some other fish in the sea.”

 

“That’s interesting.”

 

“Yeah, I mean—no idea as to why he didn’t try to do it himself. Guess a spoiled brat will always be a spoiled brat.”

 

“So… technically whatever you talked to him about on the site, turns out to be a lie?”

 

“Now that I think about it, yeah.” I answered, never noticing that before. “Basically a bait to drag me into something much bigger than I had thought it was.”

 

“Hmmm…” Crowe drawled over the line. “I’ve always been more comfortable with texting in the past, but I do come across some people who sugarcoat their words to attract young ladies like you and me to get something else. And trust me, we’re not the only victims here. The site has a protection scheme that entrails us to report said people and that whatever you have planned with each other is void.”

 

“So that means…”

 

“Basically, you tell that rich kid whose boss.” She grins, patting my shoulder before sitting up. “I’m pretty sure you got this one in the bag, Light.”

 

“Right, thanks Crowe.” I raised brow, almost having an idea popping up in my head.

 

“But…Light.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“In my opinion, a guy like that is a big catch. Especially in our line of business.” She tapped a finger on her chin. “Never have I ever met someone from the site that actually didn’t want to do any frolicking but asks for help in … what? Match making?”

 

“Your point?”

 

“I’m not trying to say you shouldn’t be wary of that guy. I’m just saying maybe you should stick for the long run. Who knows? Maybe he’s just some first timer on the site.”

 

“Or some guy with ulterior motives that even both of us can’t think of.” I pout. “But—you’re right. I am quite lucky to find a guy who didn’t want sex immediately from the get go.”

 

“Yeap, anyways… you’re a smart lad.” She smiles genuinely now. “You can handle yourself.”


	5. How to Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew I had none of these happy memories to talk about when I was a child.  
> I tried hard to think of one; not that I’d share it, but I wanted it for me, to remind myself of the ‘fun’. 
> 
> But despite how much I tried, I just couldn’t think of one.
> 
> x - x - x
> 
>  
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!  
> How are you all? I'm so sorry that this took some time to upload as well.  
> I did promise to try my best in uploading weekly but apparently my tight schedule doesn't allow.  
> So, I guess the most that I could do is updating at least twice a month.
> 
> Aside from that, I've also done some re-editing here and there to also reduce this chapter's length.  
> As always, I try my best to cater and also to improve myself to everyone's standards and I will welcome any critiques on my work.  
> So far, I might put this on hold until next month because I might be focusing on something else related to this story~  
> Might be a secret, will upload it simultaneously or might even just premier it when we're close to this story's end.
> 
> Any who~  
> I hope you all enjoy and savor this chapter as much as possible.  
> Oh and do tell me if I'm diverting this story abit off-course or maybe not to your tastes!
> 
> ENJOY!

#  Chapter Four

#  How to Lock

 

 

**I FELT LIKE I HAD WON IN THE GAME OF LIFE.**

It was five in the evening and training had ended early. Whilst everyone was packing up their things to head home, my mind couldn’t have stop thinking about what Crowe had mentioned to me. Slamming my locker close, my lips curled up triumphantly as I made my way to the west wing. The sound of my combat boots echoed throughout the empty halls.

 

Though, aside from the boost of self-confidence, what Crowe had previously mentioned was kind of…logical. Yeah, maybe I was lucky to meet someone that isn’t a pervert straight of the bat. But, the idea of going into a ‘sugar-daddying’ website to find someone to catch a different girl…that was suspicious. Just as much as I was lucky to get someone like him, was he as lucky to find someone like me?

 

What if, chances are, he had gotten another person to do his dirty work. Will he be saying the same things he had mentioned to me days ago? Or will he just give up with the site and go straight to chasing after his crush?

 

_But if anything goes, he shouldn’t have lied to me during our conversing in the site._

 

Ignoring the questions in my head, I jogged along the hallways even faster. Almost as if in auto, my legs dragged me to the significant wooden door at the far end of the west wing. The chain that once locked, forbidding anyone from entering was left dangling from the side. To anyone whom didn’t pay any notice would’ve thought nothing of it, but I knew that someone else is already inside. And by that someone else, I meant by good’ol Noctis. My hand raises up, pushing the heavy door, allowing myself inside.

 

Turning my gaze, I see the man to my problems, _again_ , laying comfortably on the couch.

 

“Took you long enough.” He says nonchalantly as per usual, positioning himself up and patting the space beside him. “Come.”

 

A smirk peppered on my lips, instead of going towards him, I decided to stay where I am. I let the door shut softly behind me as I proceed to cross my arms in dauntless fashion. ‘ _This is going to be fun’_ I thought to myself, especially if I get to wipe that stupid grin off his face. Winning against Drautos was one thing, getting to smack that ego down to nothing was another. I felt the Astrals shine down upon today.

“Mm…I think I like where I’m at.” My smirk growing wider. “So, uh… why not say whatever you want to say from there?”

 

“Uhuh…okay then.” The male raised his brows at my sudden chutzpah, “I was trying to offer you a seat, but sure. Stand if you so want to.”

 

_Damn it._

 

“So, I heard from the grapevine that the site allows us ‘benefactors’ some sort of…protection against sleazy men who lies to us… to get what they so want.” I begin, feeling a sudden burst of confidence. “Imagine that, with a click of a button—all our problems would just… _disappear_.”  My hands moves to a bedazzling motion, shaking both arms to emphasize my sarcasm.

 

“Ahh, is that so?”

 

“Yes.” I nodded happily, “Hence, so long as I feel any suspicious activities arising… reporting is the best way to go. And, lucky me—any other form of… _business talk_ is considered unbinding.”

 

“Hmm… that does sound kind of helpful isn’t it?” He replies with a wry smile. “Don’t want anything happening to the… _benefactors_ of the website.”

 

Despite what I’ve just said, the guy in front of me simply nodded in feign innocence. His calm demeanor was starting to tick me off, this isn’t going the way I wanted. Annoyed, I let out a sigh and stride towards his seated form. My eyes glowering each moment when I see his lips twitching almost as if he was trying to not laugh.

 

“I agree, people like me does need to be protected.” I say through a forced smile. “From… people with bad intentions.”

 

“Bad intentions you say?” His grin almost obvious now.

 

“ _Yes_ , bad intentions.” I say through gritted teeth.

 

“Not to jump the gun, _Light_. But may I ask, what are you trying to imply?” He says my name almost a note higher, un-guiltily blinks his eyes at me. “Are you… saying I’m one of these _sleazy men_ trying to coax _young girls like you_ into my pants?”

 

“Don’t play with me, Noctis.” I scoffed, immediately dropping the façade. “I’m obligated to ignore whatever agreement we’ve had a few days back at your apartment. Basically that, I’m not helping you because I have no reason to.”

 

“No reason to?” He laughs, “Is my proposition not good enough or was it because I’ve been too vague?”

 

“ _Too vague_ … No, it means I’m not going to help you get another innocent soul to deal with your…spoiled brat attitude.” I glared at the ravenette, getting straight to the point. “If you want to get your crush to kiss your silver ass, then do it yourself. I mean, why should I do it for you? Isn’t it more romantic if you planned everything from scratch?”

 

“You hurt me, Light.” His hand moving to grab his chest in mock hurt. “If anything, my ass should’ve been gold.”

 

“ _Gold_.” I repeat, rolling my eyes. “Whatever, say whatever you want. It doesn’t involve me.”

 

“Oh, but it does Lightning.” Noctis says with a sly grin. “We both know why you join the site. You’re getting kicked out of the scholarship program, you have two mouths to feed and not to mention, Serah—“

 

“How the hell do you know of my sister?” I interjected, extremely unhappy that he had done a background check without my knowledge. “…tch. So what if you have the upper hand right now? Believing just because you know of my struggles, you can wheedle me into your games. Well, you’re not going to get it.”

 

 “Ah-ah, you haven’t let me finish.” He speaks up and I shoot him a look. “So what if you’re in a hard time? I’m not going to throw money at your face, I know you’re too stuck-up for that sort of thing. See, being ‘rich’ doesn’t mean I only have money, I have _connections_. I could get you back into the scholarship program, so long as you entertain my cause.”

 

“Connections?” My gaze not leaving his.

 

“Connections.” He repeats. “Those people up there handling your case? I can just walk up, knock on their door and change their minds in a matter of seconds.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking. There’s no way—“

 

“If you so think that I’m lying, you can immediately stop and drop everything we are doing and you can _dilly-dally_ off to find someone else to give you the funds. But I’m a fair guy, you do me three wishes, I do you three favors. One, I won’t get you kicked out of school. Two, I’ll pay for the first year of Serah’s art course and three, you can ask for whatever you want.” He shrugs, leaning closer to me so that we’re eye leveled. “So tell me Lightning, how far will you go for your hopes and dreams? _How far will you go for Serah’s_?”

 

He was kidding right? The thought constantly flash into my mind. But I knew better, of course he wasn’t. It was like he said, he’s rich. He has money to throw around like its confetti. I felt awful taking a bribe like this, but I am getting something from it. Then, a light bulb hit me. I only had to continue and immediately finish these three wishes as soon as possible and I’ll be free from his reign upon me. Ignoring all my other responsibilities, I might be able to throw in some time to get his ‘ _wishes_ ’ done.

 

Three for three, and eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

 

I silently grumbled to myself, slowly I extend my arm. “Okay. Fine, you got yourself a deal.”

 

Noctis smirks as he took my hand in his and shook it. “Glad you see things my way.”

 

I looked away, staring at the garden beyond the window pane. “So, if getting your childhood friend to love you is wish number one. What is wish number two?” I asked him, curious to know what else he would want me to do so that I could finish it off as soon as possible.

 

“Hmm…” He puts a finger on his chin, “I’ll tell you when I think of it.”

 

 

**I FEEL LIKE GOBSHITE.**

 

Though, Noctis promised to talk to the school’s board to allow me to continue my scholarship, I still have to keep my results in the median to actually _keep it._

 

I stared down at my annual report, though most people would’ve thought I was out of my mind that I’m actually thinking that I’ve done bad, I knew I could’ve done better. Physical training was easy-peasy, especially with how limber I am. But with everything else, including Magic and Arcane—it gets a bit difficult to control it.

 

So what better way than to assure myself a person to teach me how to do so. And what better man more capable than Nyx Ulric, the ‘hero’ that he so called himself, to give me some extra pointers on how to control my magic. And what luck do I have when I saw him chilling by the corridors.

 

“Nyx, hey.” I stride towards him, waving my hand.

 

“Well, hey Light.” He smiles, “What can I do for you this fine day?”

 

“I’m actually here to ask for a favor.”

 

“A favor?” His thick brows raised as he cross his arms, body leaning against the lockers. “Alright, what’s up?”

 

“Actually…” I trailed off, “I was thinking maybe you can help a junior out? I’m not that great in controlling my magic, might need some guidance.”

 

“Guidance?”

 

“Yeah, any extra pointers or words for me to actually get used to this thing?” I laughed, scratching my cheeks awkwardly. “Assuming I am still going to stay in Glaive training, I’ve got to keep up with my results and everything, and magic class is kind of dragging my average down.”

 

“Ahh… good girl Lightning needs my help to be the best out of the best.” He smirks, “Alright, fine. Sure I can help you.”

 

“Really?” I beamed, reaching over to grab a notebook and pen. “Okay, I have a few questions to ask.”

 

“Whoa, whoa. Light, are you literally going to bombard me right now?” He laughs, waving his hands in front as if to emphasize on his awkwardness. “Light, magic isn’t something to study. Yeah, I mean it’s all about theories—it’s kind of like baking. On paper it would work but you gotta’ try and feel it yourself.”

 

“…so you’re saying is…”

 

“I’m tryna’ say… we gotta do this physically.” He smirks, putting a hand on my shoulder. “I’m actually heading over to a spare training room right now to practice my warping. But since you’re here, I might as well help you train.”

 

“…help me train?” I raised a brow, notebook and pen still held in my hands unpleasantly. “Wait, like right now?”

 

“Yeah, right now. Come on.” He grins, walking towards me and pulling me along down the hallway.

 

The room he had gotten for himself was not as big as the gymnasium we would usually train at. It was a small empty room, with some training dummies at the side. The obvious scent of muskiness proves that it wasn’t in use often. Which meant this room is just going to be ours for a while.

 

“So, Mr-Hero man.” I smirked, trailing behind him. “How did you manage to score yourself a place like this?”

 

“What, this?” He turned towards me, gesturing to the floor. “Ahh, did Old Drautos a favor and he kind of sort of gave me the keys to this place to train, so long as I don’t mess it up or something along the lines of that. Though aside from those targets over there, there isn’t much to mess up with.”

 

“I see…Drautos does seem like a cool guy isn’t he.” I smiled, dropping my bag onto the floor in a corner. I turned towards the male glaive, stretching myself in the process. “So what are you going to help me out with today?”

 

“It depends, how’s your basic elemental spells?”

 

“I’m pretty good at wind magic.” I pondered, “And uh… lightning.”

 

“Ahah, true to your name then.” He chuckles, hands stretching towards his left foot. “How about the others? Ice and fire for example.”

 

“Those…well, I’m okay with casting level one blizzard and level two fira.”

 

“What? And you’re in the second year of Glaives?” He teased. “I’m surprised. Aranea probably let you off easily. If it was Drautos that had trained you in magic, he would’ve literally made you repeat a year.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” I rolled my eyes, “I thought you’re here to help me, not make me feel more like crap.”

 

“Just trying to motivate you.” He shrugs. “Come on, let’s get your fire to level three by the end of the day.”

 

“Seriously? Is that even possible?” I raised a brow, almost worried. “Don’t I need to conjure some elements for that?”

 

“Ahh, wait.” He mumbled, walking towards his own bag. The sound of the zipper echoed as he shoveled through his bag. From there, he pulled out two flask of red substance and toss it over to me. With ease, I caught it. “Here, that should be enough for training.”

 

“Okay, let’s begin then.”

 

What I thought was me trying to get some advice, turns into a horrid nightmare of him offering to actually train me. Magic, something I know would be the death of me one day. My constant grunts and tired whining echoed, bouncing across the empty room’s walls, except for the occasional voice of Nyx.

 

Okay, no. I’m being ungrateful.

 

Someone was willing to take me in and watch over—educate me on the arts of the Crystal’s power. For free especially, it was a God send. But as I’m here almost sweating beads and Nyx yelling at me non-stop for the past hour, I couldn’t help but feel a tinge of regret building up in my belly. Or was it because I was getting hungry. Damn, I would kill to get myself some cup noodles right now.

 

“Farron, you’re slacking.” He yells, “You’re not going to improve if you keep dragging your feet. Up.”

 

“ _Astrals_ , Nyx.” I wheezed, “Its past noon and I haven’t eaten lunch.” My stomach growling almost as emphasis.

 

The experienced glaive simply sighed, “Okay. Two more fira spells and we’re done. How about that?”

 

“Oh, done deal.” I smirked, raising my blade and pointing towards the target. “Fire!”

 

The ball of flame landed at the center, further charring the old target practice. Deep down I was kind of proud that I had managed to conjure the power of the Crystal for so long without fainting. But I know deep down that if I use one more elemental spell, I will.

 

“Good job.” Nyx whistles behind me. “Alright, go pack your stuff. I’ll meet you outside.”

 

“Thanks.” I smiled, unsummoning my weapon. “…uh, why?”

 

“Why?” He repeats, “I’m bringing you to eat. Didn’t you say you were hungry?”

 

“Oh, actually… I was just going to head to the convenient store and get myself some cup noodles.” I say, “You don’t have to follow.”

 

“Are you kidding me? Cup noodles? That’s like unhealthy stuff, Light.” He raised a brow, leaning against the door frame. “Look, how about joining me to grab some _real_ ramen. Heck, if you’re worried of the price, it’s my treat.”

 

“Ah, no.” I raised my hands, shaking it in embarrassment. “You don’t need to pay for me. Its fine, I’ll just head on down to the store and get something cheap.”

 

“Light, I’m taking you out whether you like it or not.” He smirks, grabbing onto one of my arms. “Come on.”

 

“Right, okay.” I sighed, “If you so insist.”

 

“Heh, that’s the spirit.” He laughs, “Wasn’t so hard was it? To accept a kind gesture.”

 

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply.”

 

“I’m just sayin’ you gotta let loose a bit.” He says, letting go of my arm. “I know you’re always caught up with whatever’s in your plate, but sometimes someone might just wanna offer you a hand. At least, I can speak for myself, Crowe and Libertus. We like you, and in any case, you’re as good as our friend and junior.”

 

“Huh, I guess… thank you.” I smiled this time.

 

“You’re welcome. Now come on, I’m hungry.”

 

“That’s what I was saying.”

 

The walk to the ramen shop was anything but short and curt. Just like the place we’ve first met, it was hidden in another ally way—far off from down town. Except this time the place didn’t look tacky, it looked like any regular ramen stop. The smell of grease and stock fills up the air, igniting a rumble in my already hungry tummy.

 

So when the moment my order hits the table, I immediately grabbed for the chopsticks and dug in. The thickness of the broth was heartwarming and I couldn’t help but let out a sigh, earning a chuckle from the glaive seated in front of me.

 

“Delicious isn’t it?” He asks, shoving his chopsticks into the bowl of heartiness. “I always come here with Libertus and Crowe when we first started Glaive training.”

 

“Is it? I can see why you would come here, it’s pretty good.”

 

“Glad you like it then.” He smiles, taking another big bite of his noodles. “So, how’s selling yourself going along?”

 

I choked at that. “…I’m not a prostitute.”

 

“Never said you are.” He smirks.

 

“I would rather if you don’t call it that way then.” I sighed tiredly, “It’s…going okay.”

 

“How’s the guy? Is he some old man like Crowe described her clients as?”

 

“No, he’s…something.” I shook my head, fiddling with the noodles in my bowl.

 

He raise a brow at that, not fully accepting what I’ve said. “Something, huh?”

 

“Yeah…” I sighed, “A guy who doesn’t want anything else to do with the normal sugar-shenanigans but more…basically he asked me to _grant_ him three wishes or some sort. Like as if it’s a game.”

 

“Three wishes?” He laughs, “What are you? Some genie? _Astrals, this is comedy gold._ So what did he ask for?”

 

“To help get his ‘childhood’ friend to date him.” I grumbled, pushing the half eaten bowl of ramen, not having the appetite to eat anymore. “No idea how I’m going to start with that honestly. Sounds really complicated.”

 

“…complicated? That’s easy.” He smirks, “I think you’ve hit the jackpot with this guy.”

 

“You’ve got to be joking.”

 

“What? No. Hear me out.” He shakes his head, tapping his finger on the table. “Girls are easy prey—no offence. I kinda get why he got a girl to do his job honestly. See men, we don’t really know what girls really want but we do know is that… once we do, it’s a walk in the park for us. Girls like gifts, likes shopping, likes us understanding their feelings, et cetera…”

 

“Go on…”

 

“Basically, so long as we entertain a girl long enough, the girl will somehow _miraculously_ have feelings for us.” He smiles, “I think that your client here just doesn’t know how to initiate a moment with this lucky-lady. And he needs you to help him out with that.”

 

“Okay, fine. Assuming what you’ve said is right.” I rolled my eyes, “That doesn’t make what he asked me to do any more reasonable. I don’t know this girl, so I don’t know what she wants.”

 

“That’s the point.” He nods, crossing his arm over his broad chest whilst laying against his seat. “If we already knew the girl from start to finish, we’ll overthink what we could and should do. A third party will make a decision much easier. And from the looks of it, he’s basically giving you the controls now.”

 

“…what do you suppose I do then?”

 

“I don’t know, you’re the girl. Haven’t you dated before?”

 

“…uhm.”

 

“What?” He laughs again, “A pretty girl like you haven’t scored yourself a date? That’s pretty unbelievable. Astrals, you’re going to have a hard time then.”

 

“Thanks for the pep-talk, senior.” I grumbled.

 

“Heh, maybe if you’re not too caught up with responsibilities…” He smiled sadly, “—anyways, about your training. I’m free on most weekends, so let’s put our sessions during then.”

 

“Wait? What about today?” I raised a brow. “It’s a Tuesday.”

 

“Today? Oh, my aunt was free to pick my little sister from class.” He shrugged, grabbing my bowl and dumping the contents into his. “And since I have some free time to kill, why not?”

 

“So, I was just lucky today?” I smirked, watching him grabbing for the pepper shaker.

 

“Yeah, somewhat.” He laughed. “So is weekend okay?”

 

“Actually…I have work during then.” I sighed, grabbing for my phone in my bag. “But maybe I could request for a half-day at work until the next assessment?”

 

“Sounds good to me.” He says before slurping up my left-overs. “So, is Saturday okay?”

 

“Yeah.” I smiled.

 

“Great, then it’s a date.” He laughed, raising his hand for the bill.

 

 

 

**I STARED AT THE PAPER THAT WAS FACE DOWN ON ARANEA’S DESK.**

I grabbed the corner of it and started to slowly lift it up. Immediately, I felt the accumulation of an anxiety attack. Fed up, I turned it over completely. My eyes scanned the words of the paper written in Roman font and caught sight of the word ‘approved’ bolded at the bottom of the paper. My heart was doing jumping jacks, but still there was a lingering feeling of dread hanging over me. Great, now I have to give credit to Noctis for keeping his word.

 

“Congratulations.” The trainer whistled in her seat. “Not sure who you got as your beneficiary, kid. But that guy was one hell of a smooth talker for having to be able to change those stingy-ass hats’ mind on your cause.”

 

“…yeah” I mumbled, immediately tucking the letter into my bag. “ _Lucky me_.”

 

“Don’t sound too dejected. Remember you’re doing this for your education and future here.” Aranea smiles sadly, leaning against her office’s chair. The leather creaking due to her movement. “In any case, just stick till the end. Might get something else out of it.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I can’t wait.” I sighed, leaving the office.

 

Looking at my watch, it signaled that it was still lunch time. My legs moved and I started heading towards the west wing. Having almost coming here quite often, I took a much shorter time to arrive to the infamous wooden door.

 

“Yo.” Noctis smiles at me.

 

“Hey.” I replied stoically.

 

My eyes caught something yellow, beside him sat someone else. His blond hair sticking out in multiple places, almost like a chocobo’s butt. Blue eyes staring at me, freckles peppered on his blushed cheeks. My brows raised, not used to other people knowing of this room besides both me and Noctis.

 

“Uhmm… you are?” I ask.

 

 “Prompto Argentum!”  He shouts, standing up before giving me a solid 90 degrees bow. That’s weird. “u-Uh, you must be Lightning! N-nice to meet me—I mean you.”

 

“Yes, nice to meet me too.” I smirked, not letting an opportunity to tease slip past me.

 

“Woah, Noctis’ right. You are pretty witty.” The blonde laughs awkwardly, scratching his cheeks. “Anyways, Noct—I’m gonna head on out first, Gladio says he wants to pass me something.”

 

“Mmm… See you.” The ravenette nods, eyes still plastered on his phone.

 

Prompto smiles at me one more time before pushing past the wooden door, leaving both me and Noctis behind.

 

I turned my attention back to the man seated lazily on the couch. His body was leaning against the armrest, his eyes still glued to the screen. From the sound coming from it, it looks to be that he was engrossed with the trending game of King’s Knight. Hmm, didn’t think he would be into something as crummy as that since he’s rich enough to not even bother with games like that. Then again, rich people like him would’ve probably just buy his way through everything.

 

I cleared my throat, gaining his attention. His eyes only avert for a second, only to grumble when the word Game Over was blinking in his game. Interesting.

 

“What do you want?” His voice held an annoyed tone, hands moving to place his phone by his side.

 

“Well, excuse me for barging in on your happy moment.” I said. I took out the official letter from my folder and scrunched it up into a paper ball. I threw it at him. “There, read it.”

 

He grumbled as he picked it up from the floor and unroll it, not before a smirk was evident on his lips. “Well congratulations, you’re back into the scholarship program.” He says sarcastically, chucking the paper aside. “I think we should have a celebration.”

 

“Save your sarcasm.” I rolled my eyes, “I’m here to actually show my gratitude. Though, it seems that you might not want that.”

 

“Of course.” He chuckles, “I’ve obviously kept up my end of the bargain. Now, what about you?”

 

“What does it look like? I’m here right now for a reason.”

 

“Oh?” He raised a brow mockingly. “Well, what are you going to do then?”

 

“Clearly, I don’t know this ‘friend’ you’re pinning after.” I sighed, striding over to him. “So I’m here to know more about this _target_ before I decide on any moves to make. Basically, I’m here to ask questions.”

 

“This isn’t some chess game, Light.” He laughs, “—but I get you. Sure, fire away.”

 

“…what does she like?” I asked, reaching for my phone and turning on the notepad application. “What are her preferences, favorite color, favorite food, things to do…?”

 

“She likes the color white, says that the color symbolizes holiness or freshness—some sort.” His finger tapping his chin pondering, “…favorite food, I believe she loves sweet things. Last time I’ve visited Tenebrae, she was shoving pastries down my throat.” He laughs at the memory, “…she likes reading and playing with her dogs.”

 

Ah, so the person he’s pinning after is a Tenebraean. That’s nice, long distance relationships—pretty cute. I start picturing her in my mind, imagining her in a nice white dress, looking towards a sea of sylleblossoms and running around chasing after her pets—and eating cake.

 

“A dog person? That’s nice.” I raised a brow, listing everything he had said. “How about something more in dept…”

 

“Like?”

 

“Did you buy or gotten this lady flowers before?” I ask, “I mean…I’m pretty sure you’ve at least done something up till this point.”

 

“No, not really…” He thinks, “Well… actually yeah. I did kind of got her flowers but she probably sees it as a gift. Sylleblossoms, those are her favorite. Would always gift her a bunch of those whenever she visits.”

 

“Sylleblossoms… You mean those out there?” I asked, pointing a thumb behind me towards the windows. “Now I’m interested. You got the school planting those didn’t you? With all your money and ‘ _connections_ ’. I bet you did.”

 

“Heh, yeah. Totally.” He rolls his eyes sarcastically. “But I’ve never given any flowers to her on Valentine’s day. When we were younger, she told me once that she thought it was romantic, but was too cliché.”

 

“So…what do you get her then?”

 

“At first I had given her chocolates. Thought she might like them, but… it felt boring.” He laughs, “So I started giving her weirder things like, a grapefruit and—“

 

“A grapefruit?”

 

“Yeah, see. She travels around a lot and she actually told me a story of it once.”

 

“Oh. I see.” I stood awkwardly, fiddling with my phone.

 

I thought that asking about his relationship with his friend would’ve made it much easier for me to plan. But now that I was here, standing and listening to everything, I can’t help but feel like I’m invading something personal. Maybe I was wrong, maybe deep down he actually cares for this person. I avert my attention towards him, almost shock to see he had a genuine smile on his face. It isn’t that he hadn’t smiled in front of me before, but this was a look of fondness.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Nah, it’s stupid…too personal.”

 

The secret smile intrigued me, it was a look that revealed a side of him that up until this point I had not seen before. A softer side, the romantic Noctis. “Come on, you have to tell me. I’m trying to help you remember?”

 

“It’s nothing. No big deal.” He shakes his head, his black hair following. “We had a joke about me getting her a type of flower, that’s all.”

 

“What kind of flower?”

 

“A water lily. Before Sylleblossoms, she had actually liked water lilies because of some story book. A book about faeries.” He left it at that.

 

“Enlighten me about it.”

 

“What, the story?”

 

“No… about what happened.” I ask, curious now.

 

“I was…pretty young. A kid that knows nothing much besides cartoons and videogames. So while my dad was visiting, I decided to go and find her. She was sitting beside a pond, staring intently at those water lilies.” He chuckled, “When I asked what was she up to, she told me of the book she was reading and how she wanted a water lily. Need I remind you I was a kid, I just—jump into the pond.”

 

“In your clothes?”

 

“Yeah.” He laughed. “Was deeper than I thought. Being a kid didn’t help with the height issue, so I ended up swimming over. The handmaids were screaming at me to come back, but I was already in it—so I kept on going.”

 

“Handmaids…?” I raised a brow.

 

“Yeah.”

 

_So she’s a rich person too. Great._

“Right.” Shaking my head, I waved my hand at him, indicating for him to go on. “So, they were screaming at you because…?”

 

“Well, technically… I’m not supposed to be jumping into ponds. That’s pretty dangerous.”

 

“Yes, and I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to steal water lilies too.” I smiled.

 

“Well, that’s the thing—I didn’t. I made a mistake. I got her the lily pad.” He laughs, tearing up at some point. “Imagine _thirteen year-old me_ wondering why she thought water lilies were so special.”

 

“Wow, you—What kind of person would’ve thought a water lily as a lily pad.” It was my turn to laugh.

 

“Hey!” He feign a pout, “I was a child. And honestly, it’s a pretty easy mistake to make if you ask me. But she liked it though, end up laughing the whole day while showing off to everyone what I got her. Getting wet and almost dying of hypothermia was pretty worth it.”

 

“That was sweet.” I smiled, tucking my phone into my pocket. “Thirteen year-old Noctis, knowing how to get the ladies. One lily pad at a time.”

 

“We had fun.” He shrugged it off.

 

Despite the nice banter between us, I couldn’t help but feel a little sad. Having to raise Serah by myself was all I could think about, almost eventually ignoring her. Maybe Nyx was right about something, if I hadn’t been caught up with responsibilities—though I tried my best for Serah, I knew I had none of these happy memories to talk about when I was a child. I tried hard to think of one; not that I’d share it, but I wanted it for me, to remind myself of the ‘ _fun’_.

 

But despite how much I tried, I just couldn’t think of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr -  
> [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](url)


	6. How to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I’m guessing this is your second wish?” I grin, taking off my shoes as if on auto.
> 
> “Don’t flatter yourself.” He smirks, kicking his slippers off before plopping down on his sofa. “Take it as we’re still in part one, you haven’t really helped me out with it yet. Even after the interview and all.”
> 
> x - x - x
> 
>  
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Happy Lunar New Year!  
> To all my Asian readers out there, have a blast and as always, may you prosper!
> 
> I apologize that this upload is rather late...but as I've mentioned in the previous update that I'm unable to keep my promise on updating weekly.  
> To add on to that bad news, I've also just recently gotten myself a part time job to get some allowance and also to lessen any financial burden on my mother.  
> So! That means I'll be having a little less time to actually continue writing my story as often.  
> But, don't fret. I promise that this story will be finish before 2018 ends. As I have some other projects in the future.
> 
> Until then.... do enjoy what little bit of this story I have install for y'all.  
> And hopefully, I don't seem too draggy about everything...because I've actually decided to extend the story to around twenty chapters long.  
> But of course, the writing and paragraphing will be re-edited for reducing my reader's burden in reading...so it doesn't sound too dry.
> 
> AND, I apologize sincerely that this chapter is a rather short one...I couldn't think about what to write in between because I might sound well-- draggy.  
> Plus, this might be the last update till next month...so...I'm really sorry.
> 
> As always, comment and critiques are welcome!

#  Chapter Five

#  How to Fall

 

 

**SATURDAY COULDN’T HAVE COME ANY QUICKER.**

 

Calling a day off with my part time job in retail almost made my manager cry. Not because of me being unable to work, but it was because I had finally taken a rest day ever since I had started working with them two years ago. Cindy couldn’t stop asking questions, but I had turned them down vaguely—not wanting anymore of her awkward ‘flirting advice’.

 

But that didn’t stop her from calling Serah. And here I thought I’d be out of a sticky situation, my sister had decided to take up Cindy’s post to be another ‘dating expert’. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, I thought as I sighed in defeat, knowing I wouldn’t dare say no to my little sister.

 

“How about we choose something brighter?” Serah says enthusiastically as she shuffles through our closet. Well, technically hers since mine only takes up one quarter of the space with basic t-shirts and pants. “I have this new blouse I got during a sale, maybe it could fit you?”

 

“Serah, for the last time it’s not a date. And I’m almost late. ” I grumbled, “It’s just someone helping me in my magic. Nothing much to fret over.”

 

“Nothing much?” She says in mock dismay, clutching the clothes close to her chest. “It’s the first time I’m hearing you going out to meet people, socially. And with a guy no less. No, no, sis… we got to make you look stunning!”

 

“Am I not stunning enough, Serah?” I raised a brow.

 

“Oh you are, sis. Don’t try to trick me.” She laughs, shoving three different clothes at me. “I just want people to see you the way I do.”

 

“And how will ‘clothes’ help me with that, hmm?” I smirked.

 

“First impressions, sis. First impressions.”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll entertain you.” I sighed, picking up one of the three and walking towards the shared bathroom. “I’m choosing this and nothing else. You technically almost made me late.”

 

“Fine.” She grumbled, falling into her bed in a plop. “Don’t forget to tell me what happen later.”

 

“No promises.” I chuckled, closing the door before Serah could say anything else.

 

 

 

**“HEY!”**

My ears perked up at the sound of a familiar voice of Nyx Ulric. Turning around, I caught sight of his facial expression, it was one of surprise. Raising a brow at the older glaive, I waved him over.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” I sighed, “Serah held me back a bit.”

 

“Oh?” He smirked, one hand gesturing towards me. “So what’s with the get up? Never thought that you would wear something nice outside of glaive uniform.”

 

“This?” I ask, looking down at my attire. “Not really, this is pretty much a first time. I usually prefer my hoodies and shorts.”

 

“Hoodies and shorts…?” He laughs, “Then should I be honored you decided to dress up for me?”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Ulric.” I rolled my eyes, “Serah couldn’t stop whining about what I’m wearing. Doesn’t matter, we’re here for training and that’s it.”

 

“Serah, hmm… isn’t that the famous little sister I keep hearing about?” He raised a brow, walking past me towards the campus building. Immediately, I followed behind him, pushing past the crowd already forming in front of the building.

 

“Yeah. That’s her.” I sighed, pulling my bag closer to me.

 

“Well, tell her I said thanks.” He laughs, “To think I would get to see you pretty and all—sounds like I got the long end of the stick helping you out.”

 

“Don’t flatter yourself Ulric.” I smirked, chuckling a little. “I am still going to change into something adequate for training.”

 

“Not flattering, just stating facts. You are a 9/10 if you ignore your sarcasm and wittiness.” He shrugs, turning to face me. “That’s a little bit disappointing—but fair enough, we’re here for business.”

 

“Glad to hear you’ve already done the manliest thing to do.”

 

“What? Rating you?” He raised a brow, “Charming isn’t it?”

 

“Oh yeah, _charming_ indeed.” I repeated with a nod. “So what of the others, hmm? Do you go around telling girls of the Glaives what you think of them—appeal wise?”

 

“What?” He laughs. “Oh no, you’re the first. You should feel honored.”

 

“Honored? Me?” I rolled my eyes, “Cut the crap, hero. Besides, we’re here for training.”

 

“Training, of course.” Again on his lips was his signature smirk. “How about we start with your fire skills again before we branch out?”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Playing with fire was much easier than controlling it. Though, I’ve improved drastically with the help of Nyx during the first day, so it was an exciting moment for me that I was able to control the fire’s movement towards a particular target. By the end of it, Nyx was grinning like a proud fool as I’ve out done his expectations.

 

His constant compliments and praises, ‘ _You’re a natural, Light_ ’, didn’t help the growing ego in my stomach. Nor did it help with something else, hunger. As we packed up our things and changing our clothes into something much more suitable, we head out and automatically make our way back to the Ramen shop.

 

Instantly, my mouth watered at the nostalgic smell of meat broth and fresh flour. It was a weekend, the tiny shop was packed with people. Yet despite that, Nyx had managed to coax the owner to get us a makeshift table. It was embarrassing how everyone whom are still queuing for their turn were glaring at us.

 

I guess maybe the fun of embarrassing me runs in both Crowe’s and Nyx’s friendship.

 

“Regular?”

 

“Yeah, with an extra cha siew. Thanks.” I smiled, tying my hair up to a ponytail.

 

“Alright.” He nods, waving his hand up signaling two bowls of noodles at the owner. “So, tell me—how are things going with your client’s _love quest?_ ”

 

“Ah…I haven’t really think too much on that.” I sighed, taking my old phone from my pocket. “I talked to him the other day, learnt more about this ‘childhood crush’ we’re trying to get. Apparently she’s some Tenebraean rich girl. Typical isn’t it?”

 

“Tenebraean? That’s pretty neat.” He nods, fingers fiddling around with the chopsticks. “Any other things he told you about? Something interesting perhaps?”

 

“Interesting… yeah. Useful? Maybe not.” I sighed.

 

“Hey, you wouldn’t know. Girls like these little…things that show a guy cares.”

 

“Little things—I suppose there is something that brat mentioned…something about lilypads.” I tapped my finger on my chin. “Said he got her a lily pad when they were younger.”

 

“A lily pad?” He laughs, “Why in the world would someone want a piece of leaf?”

 

“He said it was a mistake on his part—said it was a common error to confuse between a lily pad and a water lily.” It was my turn to laugh this time, “He also mentioned the basic stuff, favorite color, food, things to do…”

 

“Well, then I’m pretty sure you got this one in the bag.” He leans back on his chair as the waiter places our orders on the table. “Might I inquire, do you know this girl’s name yet?”

 

“No, I don’t want to.” I said, slurping a hearty amount of noodles. “…and about the plan…I don’t have any.”

 

He raises a brow at my inexistent curiosity but doesn’t question it. “Don’t have any? You know her favorite things right? Use them to your advantage… maybe bring her on a dinner date to eat her favorite food.”

 

I shake my head. “No, that’s too normal. Their friendship had already breached past that, it’s obvious.”

 

“Well, what do you have in mind then?”

 

“That lily pad thing…I think I can use that.” I mumbled, “…but how.”

 

“Lily pad… for someone who doesn’t date you sure have pretty extraordinary ideas.” He laughs.

 

“Oh shut you.” I rolled my eyes again, pushing his bowl closer to him. “Just eat your noodles.”

 

“Alright, alright. If that makes you happy, mi ’lady.”

 

 

 

**IT WAS AT NINE IN THE NIGHT BY THE TIME I WAS MAKING MY WAY HOME.**

As I trudged through the busy streets of Insomnia, my phone vibrates indicating an incoming message. Pulling out the device, I squint at the sudden brightness, noticing that the number was an unknown one. My finger went to tap on the notification, almost sighing grumpily at who it was from.

 

_Sender: Unknown  
Topic: hey_

_‘meet me bk at my place in 10. – N’_

On instinct, I cringe at the sight of his format of writing. I had known that that man was by definition of a insignificant sloth, aside from the warning Ignis had mentioned way before our ‘formal’ meeting. But to think that his laziness even branch out to the way he types his messages, it was rather annoying—and unsurprising even. On auto, my fingers instantly went on to correct his mistakes.

 

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: hey_

_‘I don’t think I need to be the one to tell you that you start your sentences with a capitol letter. – Light’_

My eyes avert, looking up to see that the traffic light had turned green. Just before I could shove my phone back into my pocket, the device vibrated again, indicating another message. Staring at my phone, I rolled my eyes involuntarily, following the crowd crossing the pedestrian walk.

 

_Sender: Unknown  
Subject: Re: hey_

_‘w/e u comin or not?—N’_

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: hey_

_‘What do you think? – Light’_

Several minutes tick by as I make my way down another street, not taking the usual turn towards my house. From the suburban area of town, the road shifted of ones filled with port holes to pavements decorated with beautiful designs. The jog to the significant black building was a brisk walk, especially for someone like me.

 

Despite it being almost late in the night, down town was still filled with people. This is what I liked about Insomnia I thought as I smiled, looking at the sight before me. Bodhum was a peaceful place, yes still filled with night life but it was nothing compared to this. Pushing past the glass door, I walked over to the security counter.

 

“Hi, I’m here as a visitor?” I say, looking up to the guard.

 

“Unit?”

 

“13-5A.” I say automatically, pulling out my phone to give Noctis a message.

 

“Identification please.” He says without looking up.

 

“Don’t worry, she’s with me.”

 

Turning around, I see the infamous smug looking man standing by the electric gates. His posture was one of lethargy, clad in just grey khakis and a simple plain white-T. To some people they might see him as a good looking guy, but to me, I know him enough.

 

“O-of course, here let me get the door open for you.” The guard stammered, before giving a 90 degrees bow at me. “Do have a nice night.”

 

“Uh…thank you?” I smile awkwardly, walking past the gate before tapping Noctis on the shoulder. “Do people always do this to you?”

 

“What, bowing?” He laughs, pushing the elevator button before walking past its door. “—sometimes they even curtsy.” He says as he wags his eyebrow almost comically.

 

“ _Curtsy_. You’ve got to be kidding me.” I sighed, “Rich people and their power.”

 

“Forget that.” He smirks, eyes looking up and down. “What are you wearing, hmm? Didn’t see you as a girly type.”

 

“Don’t even start—“

 

“Just stating the obvious.” He shrugs, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. “So, were you on a date or something?”

 

“No, my sister just didn’t let me out of the house without wearing something decent.” I sighed, “Not sure how wearing something like _this_ was _decent_ though. But if it makes her happy and off my ass…”

 

We both laugh at that. Again, we’re bantering as if we’re lifelong friends; I thought as I followed him the entire way up to his floor. It feels kind of unreal that we started off on the wrong foot. Sure, this man still gets on my nerves—what with being a brat and a lazy one at that. But, these playful conversations with him was something else.

 

“So, why did you call me up for?” I ask as his apartment comes into view.

 

“Nah, it’s a weekend. Igs or Prompto won’t be coming over—so I thought, might as well.” He shrugs nonchalantly before unlocking his door with a key card. The door opens with a creek, the familiar smell of Oakwood hits me again, almost nostalgically.

 

“So I’m guessing this is your second wish?” I grin, taking off my shoes as if on auto.

 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” He smirks, kicking his slippers off before plopping down on his sofa. “Take it as we’re still in part one, you haven’t really helped me out with it yet. Even after the _interview_ and all.”

 

“I was…I’m still thinking about it.” I sighed, dropping my bag onto the floor. “I have an idea but it sounds pretty boring.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Dinner. I guess…” I trailed off, looking around the living room before noticing a particular journal on the coffee table. The book was wrapped with expensive red leather, embroided with beautiful patterns of gold. If not for the striking color, I knew that the book wasn’t something Noctis would’ve own as it looked too—feminine.

 

Catching my gaze, Noctis simply snatched the book and hid it. “Dinner huh? That does sound really normal.” He says almost to drop the topic, but I wasn’t going to let it go.

 

“Yeah—“ I raised a brow, crossing my arms. “What was that book?”

 

 “It’s nothing.” He says, “Something personal.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it isn’t as embarrassing as a porn collection.” I rolled my eyes, making my way towards him and raising a hand. “It’s something to do with her isn’t it? Let me see.”

 

“What? No.”

 

“Let me see it.” I squint my eyes at him before dropping down to the sofa beside him. “Or I’ll do it by force.”

 

Blue eyes looking at mine, “ _Make me_.”

 

Immediately I jumped and tackle him, hands reaching behind his body to reach for the book. What I didn’t know was how flexible he was that he had somehow knew I was going to do that. His body jerked back before doing a flip over to the other side. _How the hell was he able to do that?_ My mouth was left agape, but that didn’t last for long. Instantly, I stood to chase after him around the living room, pushing past the obvious trash that surrounds it. Even with glaive training, he was fast—it almost feels like he was teleporting.

 

“Come on! Just let me—“

 

“Lightning, Lightning. Don’t you have any subtleties when it comes to my personal privacy?” He shouts before hopping over the kitchen counter. Leaving the marble structure between us.

 

Both of us were breathless, our chest heaving from the intense moment we had earlier. But despite that, our body was still tense, both parties ready to flee when the other makes a move. His hands were still gripping the red leather journal almost too tightly.

 

“If you want me to help you with your puppy love, you can’t have secrets with me.” I said, rolling my eyes.

 

“You’re—“

 

Before he could finish, I leaped over the counter, tackling him with my legs. His body hit the ground with a loud thud before I caged him with both my hands. I was breathing heavily from exhaustion, dropping my head slightly towards his. Below, his cheeks turned an instant red, gulping he froze below me. Instantly we both fell into a silence, our eyes were locked with each other. It felt like a really long staring contest, one too scared to move least something else might happen.

 

It was awkward, yes. But in my defense, he started it. But despite that thought, I couldn’t stop the loud beating in my chest. My ears were ringing, but I couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. I could see that he seemed to be lost in thought. My heart rate was picking up as he continued to stare, something in his eyes was giving me signals; _get up, come closer_ …For a second, I could almost see a flash of red around his iris—knocking me out of my thoughts. My arm reached forward, plucking the book from him.

 

“Gotcha.” I smirked, before sitting myself up and turning over the pages.

 

Noctis simply rubs his wounded head with his hand, mumbling grumpily something about a gorilla woman, which I ignored. As I flipped through the pages, my eyes immediately caught sight of one with a dried up plant—registering it as a sylleblossom. It was personal, so I didn’t really read through its contents. Skimming through it yes, reading it, no.

 

“Let me guess, you guys communicate through this?” I ask, closing the journal before lifting it up to eye level.

 

“…yeah. You can say that.” He sighs, before pushing me off him and sitting himself comfortably against the kitchen cabinets. “Umbra sends it to us.”

 

“Umbra…?”

 

“Oh, right.” He whistles, a dog suddenly comes out from behind his bedroom door. My brows raised at that, wondering how long has it been there. “That’s Umbra, he’s one of her dogs.” He says pointing towards the red book in my hand.

 

“That’s…one really smart dog.” I said, too surprised to even ask anything else. Umbra simply barks enthusiastically before making his way back into Noctis’ room. Most probably because he was sleeping before Noctis called him over.

 

“Maybe.” He replies before snatching the book off from my hands. “Are you done?”

 

“…no. Wait when are you supposed to send it back?”

 

“This? By tonight I suppose.” He says, face turning into one of confusion. “…why?”

 

“Where’s the nearest park from here?”

 

“Probably two stations away, near the Citadel. Uhm, Lightning?”

 

“Shush, I think I have an idea. Get your coat, we’re heading out.” I say with urgency in my voice. Immediately, pushing myself up and going to grab my bag. “Come on, it’s already pretty late. I’m pretty sure there isn’t anyone at the park right now. Its two and a half hours before midnight, and I highly doubt Umbra here would like to go off during ungodly hours. It takes around assuming another forty-five minutes to reach the park, so that means we have around an hour left. It’s a Saturday, so I doubt sleep is that of importance, especially to you.”

 

“I think you’re having a nervous breakdown.” He says, amused, arms folded as he watch me.

 

“No, I’m having an epiphany. You want my help, one-on-one? Well, that’s what you’re going to get.” I pushed past him, and opened a nearby closet, taking a torch and checking to see if the batteries were still working. “I’d suggest you get something warm on and bring a change of clothes because we’re going out.”

 

“Out? What are you talking about? A change of clothes? What for?”

 

“We’re getting your girl a lily pad.”

 

“What? Are you kidding me? It’s freezing out there, can’t we wait till tomorrow?” He sighs.

 

“No. We’re doing it now.”  I say as I pushed past him in the doorway. I could hear him let out another sigh before grabbing his coat, having no choice but to follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr -  
> [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](url)


	7. How to be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lightning and Noctis's relationship goes even further.
> 
> “Beggars can’t be choosers.” I sighed, grabbing his hand to pull him along. Thankfully we made it to the pond, and thankfully the lights around it was still on. At least this would make it easier to stop the likes of gang in the trees from falling in.
> 
> “We’re here.” I said, pleased with myself.
> 
> x - x - x
> 
>  
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho everyone!  
> And we're at the end of Mission One, Wish One!  
> Before we start, I want to thank all the readers that had stuck with me and this story so far.  
> I'm still really really busy with all my work and stuff that I think I'm diagnosed with stress. Lol rip me.  
> Either way, I really really reaaaally like all your comments, it gives me motivation and inspiration to write...and sometimes whenever I do get writers' block, I read all your comments.  
> It gets me extremely happy with everything that I appreciate all of you.
> 
> I do still accept critiques for the story. Any opinions or whatsoever is taken into consideration.  
> So please, don't be afraid to shoot me some questions or so either in my Tumblr at [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com) or give me a comment through AO3.  
> Any who, I'm not going to drag this too long. I hope you all like what I've written so far.  
> Next update will be a bit late... maybe around end of this month.  
> So I hope you guys do still stick around. I'm really active in Tumblr by the way, I might even try to write up some drabbles to keep you all entertained.
> 
> Either way, please enjoy!

#  Chapter Six

#  How to be friends

 

**ST ODIN’S PARK IS OPEN ALL HOURS, THOUGH NOT THE SAFEST PLACE TO BE DURING SUNDOWN.**

The park was heavily influenced by the Eidolon, Odin. Fountains, benches and even bushes alike were trimmed and built to look like a horse, symbolizing Odin himself. Though an attraction site, it isn’t particularly well lit after dark, which was a detail that I had not really thought about. But the park does have a pond, which was what I was after.

 

“You’re crazy.” Noctis says, following me as I lit the way with a torch. “Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous wandering around here?”

 

“Absolutely. But I’ve seen what you can do, you can protect yourself.” I smiled at him, though teeth chattering at the sudden cold. The further we walked into the park, the more the smell of cigarette smoke and spilled alcohol fills the air. It was obvious that we weren’t alone in the park right now, but knowing that at least I could fend for myself—it was enough to make me feel a little calm.

 

Even with the torch I could only see a few feet ahead of me and the sun wasn’t due to rescue us for hours yet. But what I did have was the knowledge of that park, coming here with Serah almost every week on our first year here was a big help. But that was when it was bright; it isn’t often that I stumble upon a park in the middle of the night.

 

Suddenly, I stopped, pointing the torch to my left. Immediately, I spun around trying to get hold of my bearings.

 

“Lightning,” Noctis says in a warning tone.

 

I ignored him, trying to picture the place during the day. I took a few steps right, then stopped and turn the other direction.

 

“Astrals, don’t tell me we’re lost.”

 

I didn’t say anything.

 

Noctis shivered beside me. There were voices coming from the trees to our left. Then bottles clinked. “This way,” I squeaked, heading away from the gang on the trees.

 

Noctis was mumbling under his breath but followed behind me. Immediately I rolled my eyes, turning of the torch and turning my attention towards the man behind me. With my sudden choice of movement, Noctis halted—almost bumping into me.

 

“Ifrit, wha—“

 

“Stop complaining, we’re here for your sake.” I interjected, shoving the torch into his chest. “In any case you should be doing this.”

 

“ _Doing this_ …my apologies. It’s not my fault that it’s practically early in January, late at night in the middle of a skanky park.” He snapped, “I’m not sure about you but I don’t think death by drunkies is the best option.”

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” I sighed, grabbing his hand to pull him along. Thankfully we made it to the pond, and thankfully the lights around it was still on. At least this would make it easier to stop the likes of gang in the trees from falling in.

 

“We’re here.” I said, pleased with myself.

 

“I’d call that luck. An odd fucked up luck.”

 

“Well, don’t just stand there—get the lily pad.” I stamped my feet and rubbed my hands together. I felt criticizing eyes on me.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Why else do you think I told you to bring a change of clothes?” I rolled my eyes, pointing at the lily pad in the pond. “Get in.”

 

“It’s minus four! I’m surprised that water hasn’t iced over. I’ll die of hypothermia.”

 

“Oh please, like it didn’t stop you before—“

 

“It was summer when I did it the last time.” He glares, “I’m not doing it.”

 

“Spoiled brat…” I muttered under my breath, “Fine, if that’s the way it has to be…” I took off my coat and the chill ran straight to my bones.

 

“Lightning, what the hell are you doing?”

 

“Well, if you’re not getting in…”

 

“You’re not going in there.” He says as he grabs my hand and pulled me back, feeling his warmth instantly hit me. “It’s dangerous, I’m not letting you do this.”

 

“One of us has to, and you’re clearly not willing.” I say as I let go of his hand. I geared myself up, looked around the pond to find the right lily pad.

 

“But, Light. Think about your health here,” he said, mock-serious. “I doubt your sister would be happy seeing you sick.”

 

I phased him out; I knew I wasn’t leaving the park without a lily pad. From the far edge of the pond I scoured the lake for the nicest pad. Some were wilted, dirty looking—I wanted the greenest, most circular pad I could find, one that his childhood friend would think that he cares more than he lets on. Maybe she could even use it to hold the things she treasured and loved, and hopefully maybe she could even boast about it to the people close to her like she did before.

 

At last I located the one I wanted; it was rather inconveniently not the closest, but I could swim there quickly and back. If I would do it without second thought, it would take five seconds from here and back. Okay, ten seconds max. I wasn’t sure how deep the water was, so I rooted around the trees for a branch, and then put it in the water to test the depth.

 

“You’re really going to do it, huh?”

 

The stick stopped halfway, good. It isn’t that deep. Only maybe a few feet, I could do this and I wouldn’t even need to swim. The pond should be murky and scummy, but I could do this. Rolling my pants up, I took off my shoes.

 

“ _Astrals_ …” Noctis laughed, realizing I was actually going through with it. “Look, Light—there’s one right there by the edge, I could just reach for it.”

 

I shook my head, “Do you think she’d look at that and think, _wow, he really cares_? It’s disgusting, it’s got something weird growing on it. And look, there’s a cigarette bud. I don’t think that’s the message you want to convey to her. Just let me get this over with.”

 

“You’re going to freeze.”

 

“And then I’ll dry. I’ll get over it. As soon as I’m out, we’re calling a cab.” I got into the water. It went further than I had anticipated, it was way past my knees, soaking my leggings. It felt like it might raise all the way to my waist. The cold hit me like a truck and I gasped loudly. I heard Noctis laughing, but was too focused than to turn around and scold him. Now that I was in the water, there isn’t anything else but to keep going.

 

My feet felt uncomfortable as the ground felt soft and mushy beneath me. I dread to think of what was in there. Reeds and dead leaves clung to me as I pushed myself through the dirty water. My mind wondering if I might contaminate with some sort of disease from it, but I pushed on. As soon as I was an arm’s length from the lily pad; I went to grab it. Immediately turning and taking six big steps towards the edge.

 

Noctis held out his arm and pulled me up. The clothes that Serah had borrowed me clung to my body and my clothes rained stinky pond water. Noctis immediately squelch through my bag and pulled out a towel, wrapping it around me and allowing me to dry myself. Noctis looked away, still laughing to himself, but I ignored him.

 

He held my coat open for me, and I put my arms in and hugged myself. He plonked his wooly scarf around my neck and wrapped his arms around my body in an effort to at least warm me up. Despite the intimate position, Noctis’ body was still shaking due to him concealing his laughter.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, close to my ear.

 

My lips had apparently turned blue and I couldn’t stop shivering. Being unable to form coherent words, I nodded, and in doing so rubbed against him even more. I wasn’t sure if I imagined it, but I felt his arms wrap tighter around me. We heard voices approaching; deep, male, and not very friendly. The moment was over as quickly as it had come. He let go of me quickly, picked up my bag and the lily pad from the floor.

 

“Come on,” he said, and we ran back from the way we came.

 

  

 

**THE SMELL OF COCO FILLS MY NOSTRILS.**

Immediately after we came back to Noctis’ apartment, he blasted the heater and proceed to scavenge for blankets and towels—anything to keep me from shivering. Though, he did push me into the shower and demand that I clean myself up first before handing me a set of clothes to change into.

 

So here I am, clad in his oversized t-shirt and covering my bottom with the blanket he had given to me as none of his pants actually fit my frame. It was embarrassing to say the least, but he was right—health does come first and it wouldn’t be a good thing for me to get sick now. Especially since I have to work tomorrow.

 

“That was such a bad idea, Light.” He said, his face all dark and frowning, concern evident in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine,” I insisted, holding my hands tighter around the hot mug. “I just need a minute.”

 

He sighed, plopping himself beside me and turning the television on. The lights emitting from it was the only source of brightness around the room. Despite him being the one to turn it on, I could feel his eyes still looking at me. I sighed, turning my attention towards him before dropping the mug onto the coffee table.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re still shivering.” He says as a matter of factly. His hands reached over, pulling the blanket over my shoulders. “I should get you something warmer to wear, that t-shirt is probably too thin.”

 

“You don’t have to.” I shook my head, turning my attention back to the screen.

 

“—I can’t help but feel if you do get hypothermia, it would be my fault.” He pouts, getting up from the sofa and heading straight into his room. Almost as quick as he went, he emerged with two sets of futon and dropped one atop of me. “Here, hopefully this might warm you up a little more.”

 

“You’re extremely kind today.” I smirked, adjusting the futon to wrap around my shaking legs. “But thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” He says, adjusting himself on the sofa, pulling the other blanket around him.

 

I shrugged, “Tell me something else that you did for her that is…funny.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I need to know.” It was easier for me to say that, but truth be told, I couldn’t stop thinking about the things he done for her, the gifts he brought to her. Honestly, it was enjoying to hear of these fun times they had whilst I’ve never done before. Plus, the way Noctis had told his stories was one of fondness. I longed to hear more.

 

“Huh.” He thought about it, the noise from the television hung in the background. “...this isn’t something that you can just say on the fly.”

 

“Come on, surely you remember something?” I raised a brow, taking the cup before sipping from it.

 

“Hmm…I think, I remember she told me she liked those, spot the difference books a lot.” He starts, “So, when we were younger, I actually stayed at her place for quite some time—with the help of her handmaids I kind of rearranged the entire room for her so that we could play ‘spot the difference’. She was ecstatic, going around pointing at things while her maids and I were laughing at the back.”

 

“The whole room?”

 

“The whole room!” He repeats, “Some days we would rearrange the cabinets, sometimes we would go as far as to change the layouts of the garden. She was a star, going around shouting and pointing at things that weren’t supposed to be there. Even till today, I’d have Prompto take pictures for me to let her play.” He smiles, tugging his fringe in between his thumb and index finger.

 

“That sounds really fun.” I smiled.

 

“What about you?”

 

“What do you mean what about me?”

 

He turns his attention to me now, staring at me intently with those midnight blue eyes. “You’re always asking about my childhood, what about yours?”

 

“I’m not that important.” I shook my head, “—besides, I’m only asking because I’m helping you.”

 

“Well, that isn’t fun.” He sighs, leaning his weight further into the couch. “I was kind of curious about your childhood, since y’know—background checks doesn’t go that far.”

 

“You sound like you got someone to stalk me.” I smirked, tapping my chin. “I could sue you for that.”

 

“Hey, I didn’t get some dude to trail behind you. I might have money, but that’s a waste of it.” He laughs, “No, I meant…I might know the basic things about you—sister, name, education…amount of work. But I don’t really know _you_.”

 

“…there isn’t really much to know.”

 

“Oh come on, what about your life before Insomnia?” He beams, “Bodhum right? That’s like a town near the shore, bet you go around drinking from coconuts or something.”

 

“Do you really think that beach dwellers drink from coconuts…?” I laughed, “Sorry to burst your bubble, but no—we don’t.”

 

“I was just kidding, I’m not an idiot.” He rolls his eyes, “So? Anything I can coax from you?”

 

“…No, I’m not that different from what I am now.” I sighed, “I was too busy and too caught up with responsibilities to even indulge myself in activities. These things are left to Serah.”

 

“Serah…” He trailed off, “Tell me more about this mysterious little sister of yours.”

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“Not really, I’m actually pretty curious as to what kind of person she is.” He smiles, “I mean, Lightning the Stoic Queen was actually persuaded to wear something nice. My guess is that you really care for her.”

 

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Captain Obvious.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m not working this hard on your case for nothing.”

 

“So? What’s she like?” He asks, ignoring my witty remark.

 

“She’s…a handful.” I smiled, “When she was younger she was always all over the place. Everyone in town knew of her, smiling Serah is what they had called her. She would knock on everyone’s door to get someone to come and entertain her whims. Despite that, everyone loved her.”

 

“Sounds friendly.” He nods. “Can’t wait to meet her myself.”

 

“And what makes you think I’ll let you see her?” I laughed, “Friendly…She was, and still is. Though, she isn’t as energetic anymore—she’s devoting all that positivity into her… _boyfriend_.”

 

“You don’t sound like you really like that guy.” He laughs.

 

“What? You mean Snow? I… It’s not like I don’t like him. He’s a good guy, takes care of my sister really well. Worries about her, makes her laugh… I just don’t really feel that safe with her going out adventuring on her own with some guy. I’m her older sister, I have rights to be worried.” I sighed, “But I know she’s old enough to make her own decisions, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make his life a living hell for it.”

 

“There she is, the Lightning I know.” He smirks, picking up his phone from his pocket before the all too familiar sound of King’s Knight fills the room, overlapping the sound coming from the television. His fingers lazily taps on his screen, “So, you haven’t exactly told me what you were doing before you came here.”

 

“I doubt that is something that is necessary to share.” I raised a brow staring at his hands, “Plus, it isn’t your business to know.”

 

“Now I’m extremely curious.”

 

“I was just out training with a fellow member.” I sighed, “Nothing much to fret about.”

 

“For a second I thought you were out on a date.” He smirks through his mobile.

 

“I have no time for dates.” I shook my head, “Unlike you, I don’t even have time for myself.”

 

“That sounds boring.”

 

“Like playing King’s Knight is any better.”

 

“How dare you—“He says in mock hurt, dropping his phone. “This game is a masterpiece of the year, ranging from four different classes to choose from, the game play reminds us of an old retro game which is difficult to pass even for an professional player. Just because you’re come Glaive doesn’t mean you’re good at other things, like this game.”

 

“Whoa there, sorry to hurt your nerd side.” I laugh, leaning back down. “It’s late, don’t you have to sleep?”

 

“It’s a Sunday. What’s sleep?” He smirks, going back to clicking on his phone.

 

“Lucky bastard.” I mumble as I pulled the futon closer to my body and stared at the television screen, waiting for the sleep to come.

 

**I WOKE TO THE SOUND OF AN ALARM.**

 

At least that was what I thought it was until I felt the vibrations coming from my phone. Groggily I woke up and reached for the device only to bite back a yawn with a gasp. Immediately I threw the blanket over to the side, not even caring that it dropped onto a moving being nestled nicely beside me. My sudden action instantly woke the annoyed male.

 

“What the hell?” He mumbled rubbing his head while shifting himself up. “Wha-what time is it?”

 

I ignored him. Pushing myself up from the sofa only to grab my already dried clothes and run towards the washroom, slamming the expensive wooden door in the process. The phone seized ringing on the coffee table, most probably Noctis decided to shut it up.

 

Fully changed, I grab for my bag and ran towards the door to put on my shoes.

 

“What’s the hurry?” Noctis yawns, leaning his head against the wall.

 

“I’m late for work.” I said, fumbling with the laces on my boots. “We fell asleep yesterday, there’s like fifteen missed calls from home. And I’m not at work, Serah must have contacted Cindy to ask if I am there.”

 

“She must be worried.” He nods, watching as I fret around the living room to pack my stuff into my bag.

 

“Serah might actually report a missing person if I don’t run home this instant.”

 

“You do know you’ll probably take around an hour to get yourself out of town.” He rolled his eyes, grabbing the coat he wore yesterday. “I’ll drive you.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll take the tube.” I shook my head, putting on my own coat.

 

“I didn’t ask for your permission, I said I’ll drive you.” He sighed, pushing past me and opening the door. He stood outside, arms crossing and eyes gesturing to the hallway. Almost waiting for me to take the hint and get a move on. I blushed, nodding my head almost embarrassingly before ducking myself past the male.

 

The elevator ride down was a silent one, both almost too tired to speak of a conversation. As the metal doors open, Noctis nonchalantly made his way to his car with me trailing behind him awkwardly.

 

“So, uhm—what car do you drive?” I asked innocently.

 

Without even bothering to answer, he pressed on his car keys, immediately unlocking the car we were walking towards. If possible, my eyes would’ve expanded as big as a moon saucer. This guy drives a sport car, a custom made Audi R8—what the hell in the world does the guy live after.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Uh—r-right.” I cursed under my breath and opened the passenger side door, settling myself in the leather seat.

 

“Where do you live?” He says, pressing on the screen—most probably turning on the GPS system.

 

Before I decided to answer, I thought if whether I should tell him my real address or not. Surely he must have already known with what ‘back ground’ checks he had already done on me. But for safety purposes, and of course not wanting him to actually really know where I stayed, I let out a sigh.

 

“It’s fine, you can drop me at Estheim Café. It’s nearby, I can walk.”

 

“You sure?” He raised a brow, typing in Estheim Café into the search bar. “I could drop you off directly at your place if you’d like. I’m pretty sure that’ll save you time.”

 

“No, the road down my street is pretty narrow and congested anyways.” I half-lied. “Plus, at least I can get someone to cover up for my absence yesterday.”

 

“What?” He smirks driving out of the parking lot. “Not daring enough to say you slept at a guy’s place?”

 

“Trust me, you’re not the first.” I rolled my eyes, not surprised with his antics. “No, I just don’t want Serah to worry—and maybe even pry. Like I said, I’m late. I don’t need the unnecessary interrogation.”

 

“Right. Sure.” He laughs, “I’ll entertain your excuses—besides, I bet you would have a hard time explaining why you came out from an expensive car like this.”

 

“Wow, glad to see you have some common sense with you.”

 

“Last I checked I wasn’t the one that jumped into minus four water.” He laughs.

 

“In my defense, someone chickened out.” I grumbled, crossing my arms. “I wouldn’t have to do the stupid if you had chosen to chase after this girl during spring.”

 

“I didn’t chicken out.” He points out, “I’m just looking after myself. And, don’t try to put the blame on me—it was your idea. I could’ve just gotten a lily pad shipped from somewhere else, you could’ve just asked.”

 

Right, he was rich. Why haven’t I thought about that? “Sorry it didn’t cross my poor-ass mind. I’ll be sure to ask for your input on financial standings before making any rash decisions in the future.”

 

“That sounds really monotonous.” He chuckles, “—no but seriously, I may be a lazy person but I don’t go and tell someone to get hurt in my stead. Don’t do that again Light.”

 

“…right. I won’t.”

 

“Good, that’s all I ask for.” He smiles at me before turning his attention back onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks!  
> One whole chapter of Lightis. Or at least bickering and bantering between two really egoistic people. But y'know what they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder! 
> 
> So until next time!


	8. How to Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filter chapter to further expand the story.
> 
> “I’m always doing stealth missions, hun.” Crowe smirks, folding her paper. 
> 
> “Damn, can’t believe I’m doing guard duty. That’s like a job for squares.” Libertus mutters, walking away from the crowd.
> 
> “What about you, Nyx?” 
> 
> “I’m…not mentioned anywhere.”
> 
> x - x - x
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations!  
> It's been a week or so since the last update, and I thought--  
> yeah sure I'll post this up right now so that the next one will be in the beginning of next month.  
> Although, I'd say that this chapter is totally skippable.
> 
> BUT! I would say its still not another draggy chapter as it eventually ties in with the next chapter.  
> It's more of a filter between. BUT!!!! I do apologize either way since y'all did kind of wait for something but it ended up being nothing much but a filter chapter.
> 
> Either way, I'm not currently drowning with assignments and tests.  
> My sem break is still months away, thus the reason that I might put this story in Hiatus during my exams  
> and then ultimately try to update weekly during the holidays.  
> No promises, but it is still within planning. 
> 
> ANYWHO!!  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.  
> All opinions will be taken into consideration and I will try to improve my writing from there.  
> Hopefully, we will get this story's ending as soon as possible as I have another project in mind.  
> TALLYHO!

#  Chapter Seven

#  How to Stab

 

 

**“SO HOPE TOLD ME YOU ARRIVED AT HIS PLACE IN A SPORTS CAR.”**

Grumbling, I turn towards the source of my embarrassment. Though I had actually threatened the younger Estheim to keep his mouth shut, apparently sometimes you just can’t trust people with loose lips. Especially when it comes to being coaxed by Vanille’s lover.

 

“Is it? I’m pretty sure he was just imagining things.” I said nonchalantly as I stacked the drinks into the fridge.

 

“Stop lyin’ to me, Light. Ya’know you can’t get past this gal.” Fang smirks, leaning against one of the shelves with her arms crossed.

 

“Alright, yeah. Fine, I did go to Hope’s café in a sports car. What’s the big deal?” I sighed.

 

“You kiddin’! How?”

 

“It’s none of your business Fang.”

 

“I’m your best friend, I most definitely have some business with your life—so spill.”

 

“Best friend? Since when?” I shook my head, closing the glass door and making my way to check on the remaining stocks in the crates. “Fine, I’ll tell you—just don’t say anything to anyone. Especially Vanille, you know how she and Serah are like prima donnas from gossip girls or something.”

 

“Woah, this must be some secret if you not only called my babe a princess, but so is your sister?” She smirks, taking a stack of boxes and trailing behind me. “What’s so bad about getting hitched with some rich dude?”

 

“Thing is, I’m not hitched.” I sighed, “It’s—“

 

“Oh, _Astrals_. Don’t tell me you’re—“

 

“Shut, I don’t want to hear anything from you.” I rolled my eyes and proceed to make my way to the counter. “And not a word, you promised.”

 

“ _Lightning, sugaring_ —that’s some big deal girl. So have you done it yet?” She wagged her eyebrows. “I got a distress call from Serah saying you weren’t home—lucky for you, I lied on your behalf. Said you were at my place.”

 

“Thank you for that. And done what?”

 

“Sex, duh.”

 

My cheeks turned red in an instant.

 

My mind did a flash back as to what happened back at the park. Though the gesture seemed like a justifiable one, the fact that Noctis had suddenly hugged me was beyond my comprehension. The moment was intimate and the setting was there, it felt like he wanted to do something more based on his body’s reaction to mine—but because of passersby…

 

Though my jitteriness’ reason was beyond that. I had always seen Noctis as this spoiled brat that can’t do his own shit; and I still do. But whatever side he had shown me yesterday was one of compassion and care. It was new, really extremely new to me.

 

For a second I felt the room’s temperature turning warmer and I couldn’t help but spluttered. Curse my body’s response towards something that was supposedly meant nothing. It was obvious I wasn’t guilty of doing anything scandalous. But whatever happened yesterday night is better left alone.

 

“No!” I think I yelled. “No, no. I’m not—I don’t do things like that Fang. Never in my life.”

 

“You do know you don’t sound innocent. “ She laughs, “—you stayed over at some man’s house and never done anything? You’re such a liar, you hurt me.”

 

“I’m not lying.” I sighed. “In case you’re curious, all we did was watch television and fell asleep on the sofa.”

 

“On the sofa huh? _Kinky._ ”

 

“Shut up, Fang.”

 

 “Yeah, yeah.” She smirks, dropping the boxes onto the floor. “Don’t worry, I won’t breathe a word to Serah. I know she’ll be extremely worried for you. And knowing you, I bet that you’re only doing whatever you’re doing right now for a solid reason.”

 

“Yeah…thank you.”

 

“And I’m assuming you’re not planning to tell me anything?” She raised a brow, only to see my shaking my head in disappointment.  “Alright. I won’t pry. I’ll leave you to your own personal biz-wax.”

 

Smiling genuinely, I placed my hand above hers. “And again, thank you.”

 

“Stop with the thank yous. If you’re grateful ya’ should be buying me dinner” She smirks, tapping her finger on my palm. “Anyways…not that you’re interested, but have you heard?”

 

“Fine, so long as you’re _happy_.” Shaking my head at my good friend, I let out an exasperated sigh; leaning against the cashier’s table. “Heard what?”

 

“Apparently some royal family is coming over from Tenebrae this weekend. They’re practically blocking off the main road just for a welcoming ceremony. Heard that their daughter is some big shot _healer_ or something.”

 

“Oh? What’s that gonna do with us?”

 

“You’ve got to be jokin’ me Light. We’re glaives, it means more work for us.” She rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh, I guess we’ll just have to. I’m pretty sure they’ll brief it to us tomorrow during training.” I tilted my head to the side, looking at my cellphone. “But thanks for the heads up.”

 

“Gosh, hopefully I’m given patrol duty than ushering.” She sighs, settling herself next to me. “I wouldn’t want to be caught up with whatever is going on between the royals—doing that means I have’ta keep a straight face, and y’know me. I can’t handle the formalities.”

 

“I’m pretty sure Drautos or Aranea will designate us with our capabilities—and in your case, hopefully personalities too.” I laughed.

 

“You bet their ass they will.”

 

 

**I ARRIVED AT THE ABANDONED ROOM.**

It had been a long day of training, and all I wanted was to escape from my tight schedule even if it meant for a while. It was what Fang had mentioned, the royal family of Tenebrae were coming over to Insomnia for a political visit—and also for the reason of crystal healing. Not knowing what that means, most of us Glaives just assumed that it was what the Oracle was meant to do. So that meant more work in protecting the Oracle.

 

As I opened the door, much to my surprise, Noctis wasn’t there. I always thought he was there much earlier than me, napping at the corner—most probably skipping classes. But instead, I found a familiar looking blonde seated on the cold hard floor while fiddling with his phone. If my memory served correctly, this was a friend of Noctis.

_Prompto Argentum._

 

“Hey.” I said, closing the door behind me. I sat down on the window seat, dropping my gym bag onto the floor. I sat and looked out to see the garden. Today was such a nice day. I didn’t really want to spend it inside, but after the first ordeal with the lily pad—I really need to know the outcome from Noctis. Did the girl like it?

 

“Where’s…Noctis?”

 

“Whoa, hey there.” The blonde says, lifting the phone from his face. “Noctis? Oh uhm, he didn’t come to class today. Iggy called him up during the afternoon, said there’s something up back at his place.”

 

I raised a brow at that. “Iggy… you mean Ignis?”

 

“If you’re thinking of the stoic guy with glasses and a heavy accent, then that’s the guy.” He laughs.

 

“I see.”

 

“So, you’re Lightning right?” He asks, almost ignoring his phone at this point. “I heard a lot about you from Noct.”

_Noct? Even Ignis called him that during our first encounter. I guess all his close friend calls him by that nickname._ I thought as I stare at him with a raised brow, interested now.

 

“Is that so? What did he say about me?”

 

“…uh, I don’t think that it’s much.” He laughs nervously, “Nothing interesting!”

 

_Now that’s really suspicious._

For a second my cheeks turn a tint of pink, wondering if this blonde man knew of what happened between both me and Noctis. It seems like this guy is pretty close to the ravenette, most probably a good friend even. Doesn’t that mean that he might know of mine and Noctis’ sugaring shenanigans? _Astrals_ , judging from whatever reaction Ignis had given previously back at the apartment; maybe it’s best that I don’t even think about it.

 

“That sounds really reassuring.” I rolled my eyes at that, “Why would Ignis call Noctis to go back to his house at such short notice? Did something bad happen? Did Noctis finally set his house on fire?”

 

“What? You don’t know?” He tilt his head, “Haven’t you heard? Lady Lunafreya is coming to town, so he has to be there.”

 

“Lady Lunafreya? You mean the Tenebraean Royal’s famous oracle daughter?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the one.” He grins whilst clapping his hands.

 

“Is that so? Why?” I inquire.

 

“Why…what?”

 

“I mean, why does Noctis have anything to do with Lady Lunafreya?” I crossed my arms, “Is he part of the council or something?”

 

Prompto laughs, “You can say that—he’s a pretty big deal.”

 

“So that was what he meant by connections.” I shook my head, “He’s not only a spoiled kid but some big shot man’s child? I can see why he’s afraid of simple pond water.”

 

“Simple pond water?” He raise a brow at that, “I don’t think I’m getting you, but trust me Noctis is far from a spoiled guy. Though he may act like one, he’s pretty humble compared to the others.”

 

“Ah, a noble friend. That’s cute.” I smirked.

 

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” He blush, scratching his cheeks. “I’m just speaking the truth. Those people you associate Noctis with? They won’t even bat an eye at me. Noct however, he kinda just went along and became my best friend.”

 

“I don’t get it, why would you think anyone wouldn’t care about you?” I scrunched my brows, “From this short amount of time of us talking, you sound pretty decent—good hearted.”

 

“Thanks.” He chuckles nervously, “But—rich people like those wouldn’t care for an average guy like me. Plus, I actually worked really hard to even work up the courage to talk to Noctis. Heck, in the end, all Noct did was compliment on my appearance and we just clicked.”

 

“That’s…nice.”

 

I looked at him and my eyebrows shot up as far as they can go. It was rare of someone to actually talk about said person that I had been annoyed of in somewhat a decent manner. After what happened yesterday brought on a weird wave of confusion to me, especially on Noctis’ behavior. But judging from what Prompto had described him to be, it would seem that maybe whatever I saw in that raven haired man was practically wrong.

 

“So let me guess, he’s there to win Lady Lunafreya over and court her?” I asked, smirking now.

 

“What? Oh—well, I guess you could say that.” He awkwardly laughs, “He’s been pinning after her for a while now…But don’t tell Noct, but it’s pretty clear he seems to have other intentions than he lets on.”

 

“…that sounds really tiring. I mean having to lying to all of you.”

 

“I know right! It would’ve done him some good and tell us honestly how he’s feeling—plus with what’s happening with his dad and all.” He sighs.

 

“You’re worried about him. You really are a great friend Prompto.”

 

“Woah, I guess I am.” He laughs.

 

I smiled a little, looking at the blonde fidgeting awkwardly in the sofa. The fact that this socially awkward guy was able to befriend a sarcastic fiend like Noctis was beyond my expectations. And for once, I can’t help but feel a little relieved that my initial thought of him was wrong. Maybe what Crowe had mentioned last time was right, maybe sticking by and just following the flow had me gotten something out of it.

 

In any case, I would’ve thought I had gotten myself a new friend.

 

 

**THREE DAYS HAD GONE BY.**

By the time I realized that it was a Thursday, I had woken up from a daze. From chatting up with Crowe and her friends during training and eating lunch with Fang, it felt like everything was somewhat back to normal. Though I would occasionally pass by the forbidden room looking for someone only to find it empty.

 

It was during magic training that Aranea came with a list of names to whatever duty we were delegated to during the royal summit. Everyone was grumbling, complaining that aside from training, duties were to most tedious. Though, for me—it felt like a gateway to do something else but be another lifeless robot.

 

“Okay kids, huddle up.” The older female trainer says, tapping her foot onto the marble floors impatiently. “Pass this paper around, it’s the map for where the travelling and patrolling route will be during the Royal summit. I want all of you to be on your high alert. Although we are in peaceful times, we still have to be cautious to those with bad intentions.”

 

“That’s what we’re here for.” Nyx snickered, enough for him to earn a slap in the back by Libertus.

 

“Save your wittiness elsewhere Nyx.” Aranea rolls her eyes, “Anyways—most of you lot are stationed to do basic patrolling; walking around and travelling with the car—while a minority of you will be doing stealth patrol.” A small group of people cheered at that. “I bet you would prefer that sort of work, ain’t it. Okay, with most of the basics out of the way, the paper I’m asking you lot to pass around has your names and your designated post in it. So please, do take this seriously.”

 

Nodding, I took the paper from the glaives in front of me. My eyes scanned through the list of names only to find that I was not posted anywhere. Turning towards my friends, Nyx also had the same confused look on his face. “Where are you guys heading off to?”

 

“I’m always doing stealth missions, hun.” Crowe smirks, folding her paper.

 

“Damn, can’t believe I’m doing guard duty. That’s like a job for squares.” Libertus mutters, walking away from the crowd.

 

“What about you, Nyx?”

 

“I’m…not mentioned anywhere.”

 

“That’s because you and Light are posted in the Citadel.” Aranea smirks, walking towards our group. “King Regis had requested two of our strongest glaives to babysit our royals, especially when it comes to protecting the Oracle.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Nyx grumbled. “Can I speak to Drautos about this?”

 

“Nope, it’s finalized.” The trainer shakes her head. “Light? Any questions?”

 

“Uh, no. I’m fine with it actually.” I smiled, “Just—wouldn’t that mean we’ll we working over time? Since, it’s just both me and Nyx—we won’t be able to have shifts between us…”

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. You and Nyx are tasked to protect Lady Lunafreya for the next few days during her visit. So that means you lot will be needing a duffel bag cause you are staying in the Citadel.”

 

“What? I can’t do that, I have a little sister to take care of.” Nyx argued.

 

“Sorry Ulric, unless Light here is able to fill in for you.”

 

“It’s okay Nyx, I can handle it.” I nod, earning a worried glance from the male glaive.

 

“No, no.” He sighed, “I can’t just ask you to do everything. I’ll just ask around if someone could take care of her. Heck, I bet she’ll be happy to have a sleep over at her friends’.”

 

“Then it’s settled. You both will be posted at the Citadel with Lady Lunafreya. I trust you two to be on your best behavior, you will be in the presence of officials. Don’t let the Kingsglaive down, alright?” Aranea grins, patting both our shoulders almost comically before jutting off to the next group of trainees.

 

“Well, the least we can get is that we’ll be able to see the Citadel.” Nyx sighs, crumbling the paper into a ball before tossing it into a bin.

 

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad, cheer up.” I smiled sadly, “Hey, we’ll have each other to just in case it’ll get boring. Plus, since you’re with me—I can get more advice in my magic training.”

 

“Such an opportunist.” He laughs, “I guess there’s a silver lining here after all.”

 

“Oh? And what will it be?”

 

“I get to work with a pretty lady.” He smirks, walking towards Libertus; leaving a surprised me.

 

 

 

**I HONESTLY DID NOT THINK THIS THROUGH.**

Though it was sort of overwhelming that Serah’s excited overexerted mine, I had not thought that as I stood in front of the Citadel’s gates I would be having cold feet. Clad in my Kingsglaive uniform with pride, I still feel small in this world of royalty. The building did not look like any regular castle, but any citizen of Insomnia would walk by this building with such patriotism. The fact that the King of Lucis himself lives there with the protection of the Crystal™.

 

On my side was my duffel bag packed for the week.

 

Serah insisted that I bring with me ‘necessary’ items such as make up and maybe a dress or two—but with how busy I might be, I wouldn’t have the time to think of such trivial things. So what was left in my bag was just spare uniforms, sleeping garments and other important things. But as I turned my attention to the partner of mine of the week, I’m albeit embarrassed that I had under packed.

 

 Catching my gaze, Nyx simply grin at me. “So, are you excited?”

 

“Excited? Yeah. Prepared? No.” I sigh.

 

“What?” He squints looking at my duffel bag. “I doubt you’re under packed. Look, so long as you have your clothes and other things girl usually needs—you’re fine.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” I deadpanned. “Look at you.”

 

He smirks, “Just because I brought along some extra things—“

 

“Pillows? A sleeping bag? Some extra elemental flasks?” I pointed out almost tiredly. “I feel like you’re more prepared for war than I am—you thinking something bad might happen?”    

 

He shrugs, “It’s the oracle we’re talking about here. Even if we’re in peaceful times, we can’t help but to be ready for any circumstances. Besides, my bag isn’t any bigger than yours.”

 

“You make me feel like a rookie.”

 

“You _are_ a rookie compared to me.” He laughs, “—but don’t worry too much about it. Like you said, I’m probably just over prepared at this point. Maybe I might just be trying to impress some royalties?”

 

“Yeah, okay. Nyx Ulric the ‘ _hero_ ’ having to need to impress some noble woman.” I rolled my eyes, “Don’t bullshit with me. I’m guessing you’re assuming the worst. Is there a memo I didn’t get?”

 

“Nothing gets past you doesn’t it?” He sighs, shaking his head. “Drautos might’ve given me some Intel. He told me that the oracle’s main reason for coming over was to heal the King, not for some ceremony with the Crystal. See, there’s quite a number of council members ready to strike so that the King remains sick.”

 

“You’re saying there might be a coup—“

 

“ _I’m saying_ that it’s better to have a contingency plan at most.” He whispered, “—and we’re here to make sure both the Oracle and the King doesn’t get hurt. I bet you, most of the council men would want a chance to strip the King of his rights. Obviously there has to be power hungry men in the board.”

 

“So our job isn’t just about protecting Lady Lunafreya but also his royal highness himself?” I tapped my chin with my spare hand. “I see, we’re hitting two birds with one stone.”

 

“By request of the King himself, yes.” He smirks. “But don’t worry, honestly—there’s a reason as to why the Commander had kept his mouth shut to you. If we’re both bringing weapons and being armed, we might cause a panic.”

 

“I’m guessing I’m going to be babysitting while you play spy? You wound me Ulric.” I laughed, “But since it’s an order from the King, who am I to say no?”

 

“And this is why you’re chosen.” Nyx pats my shoulder before passing me a spare earpiece. “I’ll be staking out throughout the week, so we’ll be communicating through this.”

 

Taking the electronic piece from him, I proceed to put it on. It nestled itself comfortably in my ear, almost hidden from sight due to being covered by my long hair. “Is there anything else I should take note of?”

 

“Aside from the ones I’ve mentioned? Not really, just remember to have fun.”

 

“Fun. During work.” I deadpanned.

 

“You’ll be surprise that doing protection duty is actually pretty chill. In any case, it’s either you choose to stand out, or maybe blend in with the crowd. I trust you know what to do.”

 

“Alright.” I nodded, tugging my bag closer to my body. “Good luck out there Ulric, don’t get hurt.”

 

He laughs at that, ruffling my hair and jogging past me.

 

The newspapers and televisions did not do Lady Lunafreya any justice. To be exact, they did not do any of the Fleuret siblings any form of justice. As both the siblings walked past me, I bowed with grace. Donning my Kingsglaive uniform with pride. Lady Lunafreya simply smiled at me, turning my cheeks a shade darker.  

Her hair was flaxen blonde, yet tied up in a complex ponytail. Judging from her attire, it was obvious she was meant to show elegance and regality. Beside her stood her brother, tall and stoic. His facial expression shows no emotion—just that he was poised and strong. His hair was a shade lighter than his sister, but judging from how he treats Lunafreya, it was obvious he show both compassion and respect for his little sister.

 

Though Tenebrae had been loss of their royals due to now being a republic country, both the Fleurets still hold high regards in their council. It was an accomplishment alone since they were not that far off from my age.

 

“Welcome Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret, son of Queen Sylva of Tenebrae.” The King says, before turning his attention to the female next to the taller man. “And also, my uttermost gratitude to you Lady Lunafreya, Oracle and daughter of Tenebrae—for accepting my plea almost with such haste.”

 

“Anything for you and the Crystal, King Regis.” She curtsies, pulling her white dress from both sides with her hands. “For as long as I am the Oracle, I owe a duty to both the Kings of Light and also the Crystal. It is not much for me being here; my brother however…”

 

“Do not worry of me.” Ravus nods, “I am here in request of my dear mother in making sure that my sister does not get into too much trouble.”

 

“That’s mean coming from you, Ravus.” Luna chuckles. “You make it seem that I might be planning on frolicking.”

 

“As you were when your friendly Prince came over to Tenebrae years ago.” He smirks at his sister before turning his attention back to the King sat on the throne. “Apologies…we didn’t mean to repartee in front of you, your majesty.”

 

“At ease, we’re all equals here.” King Regis chuckles, “It is I whom should apologize to Lady Lunafreya. Sadly, my wayward son had drifted off to somewhere and could not be found.”

 

“Ah, we all know how Noctis tend to be, your majesty.” She smiles.

 

_Wait what? Did I hear that right?_

My face must’ve looked shocked as Nyx nudged me from my side. Instantly, I closed my mouth shut—feeling somewhat embarrassed that I fell out of my persona. Though, even though I was thankful that Nyx had stopped me in my moment, the Marshal that stood beside the King simply raised a brow at me; how awkward.

 

I gave him a solemn nod, trying to divert the attention elsewhere. But unfortunately for me, one fuck up after another—the King turned his attention to me.

 

“Is there a problem, glaive?” He smiles friendlily at me.

 

“No, sir.”

 

The King tilts his head almost comically before turning his attention back towards the royal guests. “Yes, well…in any case; both of you should take some rest. I believe the travelling it took to come to Insomnia was not a relaxing one—especially with the inducement of road tripping.” The King laughs, waving a hand at both Nyx and me. “And again, I do apologize but I had recommended both my strongest men to protect both of you during your visit here. It is better to be safe than sorry.”

 

“Of course, we understand.” Ravus says, turning his attention towards me. “A girl? That’s rather surprising.”

 

“With all due respect, your highness. I promise you that I am as strong and as responsible as any other soldier.” I bowed, “If you so let me to prove it to you.”

 

“Don’t be a close minded man, Ravus.” Luna laughs, taking my hand in hers. “I hope we do get along with eachother, Miss—“

 

“Lightning, your highness.”

 

“Lightning, such a unique name.” She smiles, “Please, just call me Luna from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up at my tumblr for any questions relating to the story!  
> I'm most active there and I will reply as soon as I see it. 
> 
> Tumblr - [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com)


	9. How to feel lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everything starts going down hill.
> 
> Luna notices and clears her throat. “I see Noctis probably slept in again, I suppose?”
> 
> Catching Luna’s drift, Ravus awkwardly chuckles. “We both know how the prince is—just as Luna hasn’t changed her ‘joker’ attitude, I see the Noctis is still a heavy sleeper.”
> 
> x - x - x
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> I'm sorry this update took quite awhile.  
> Actually, I've tried my best for this chapter as I've been going through a tough situation these days.  
> I'm afraid that I've caught my uh...stead cheating on me. So I'm not really in the mood to do anything much lately.  
> I do apologise that I might be on hiatus for awhile.
> 
> In any case, do enjoy where this is going.  
> I'll upload the first part of my side story for Sucre around next week.  
> Until then.

#  Chapter Eight

#  How to feel lonely

 

 

**I TAKE IT BACK, LUNAFREYA IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT ENTITY.**

In front of cameras, she portrayed herself as a skillful, diligent and eloquent woman. With a wave of her hand, she will have the Astrals themselves bow before her. The power of light running through her blood, capable of healing those whom needs it. And true to her name, her ability to predict the future.

 

But…

 

Here I am, body tense and cringing at the sight of the flaxen blonde lady laughing almost goofily on her bed. She had constantly tried getting me to do a ‘sleep over’ with her and of course—responsibilities disallow me to get too close to her. Thus, the current predicament whereas she had gotten her handmaidens to entertain her.

 

Their face caked with a scary amount of makeup that could pass off looking like a creepy clown. I could imagine them silently giving prayers to the Astrals to have mercy on them, but judging from the Oracle’s almost satanic laugh—we would assume the worst. Mentally, I couldn’t help but be thankful that I was just being a personal guard for a short period of time for this lady.

 

My eyes scanned the remaining part of the room, it was an exact replica from Prince Ravus’ room judging from the picture Ulric had sent a moment ago. On the side sat a King sized bed decorated with hand sewn pillows and behind hung a painting that most probably cost a fortune. I mentally sighed, wondering how these people could buy such expensive luxury without a second thought—then again, they are royalty.

 

“Lightning!”

 

My ears perked up and I turned my attention towards Lunafreya. “Yes, m’am?”

 

“Oh please, stop with that. Haven’t I told you to call me Luna?” She chuckles, waving her hand towards me. “Come here, please sit. I couldn’t help but feel that you might feel tired from standing so long beside the door.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Miss Luna…I’m trained for perseverance.” I nodded, “Standing guard here is nothing.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. And I can talk to divine beings. Isn’t that special?” She rolls her eyes, patting the spot beside her. “I’m inviting you to sit beside me like a normal person, I’m not asking for you to tell me your capabilities. I know you’re a strong lady, Lightning…I can sense that from you.”

 

“But—“

 

“ _But_ …is it too much to ask for you to treat me as an equal?” She pouts, “All I want to do is enjoy myself whilst I’m here, away from my duties as Oracle and as Princess of Tenebrae.”

 

I sigh, “Alright.”

 

Unsummoning my weapon, I made my way over to the bed. As I took a seat almost a good distance away from Luna, I couldn’t help but feel a sense of relax shot through me. The bed felt much softer and comfier than it looks, the smell of clean sheets instantly hits me almost reminding me of staying in a high class hotel suite. From beside, Lunafreya waves her hand, dismissing the handmaidens from their duty as they walked out of the room while covering their horrendous faces.

 

I stare at them in pity, wondering how they are going to explain their predicament to their friends.

 

“So, tell me your story.” Luna smiles at me.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your story, y’know—about yourself.”

 

“…I’m Lightning Farron, a trainee in Kingsglaive academy—“

 

“No, no… I know that.” She taps her chin, “You sound like you’re introducing yourself to children or interviewing for a job. Tell me your story, what your hopes and dreams are, what you’re going through, what’s your hidden talent…”

 

“I think it’s much easier for me if you demonstrate, Miss Luna.” It was my turn to smile.

 

“Oh! Right…how clumsy of me.” She giggles, “Alright…I guess we’ll skip the boring part of me being an Oracle. I mean, I’m being followed almost every day by the press. Everyone should basically know about that part of my life better than me.”

 

“You’re kidding… my younger sister really likes you.”

 

“Oh? A younger sister?” She perks up, “…oh I bet she likes Oracle me… always going around healing people. Some days I find it even funny that there are strong believers writing articles about what I like… I mean, I’m not saying those are offensive or anything…But it’s rather ridiculous that they assume I like dating older men due to me healing older people. Like what is that?”

 

“Did they say something like that about you?” I raised a brow, “I’ve never really have the time to read magazines or anything news related. Too busy.”

 

“I’m glad you don’t then.” She laughs, “Or it would’ve been pretty awkward the first time we’ve met back at the throne room. I actually thought that there were some first impressions you might have had when you first saw me. I kept bothering Ravus about it, how embarrassing.”

 

It was my turn to laugh, “You’re pretty lucky you’ve gotten me than Nyx then. Between us, he’s the gossip gal.”

 

“Oh dear, I bet Ravus and him are having fun then.”

 

“I’m not that close to your brother, but I can assume the worse when it involves Nyx. He’s something.” I nodded.

 

“You sound like you’re pretty close to him.” Luna smirks, poking me at my elbow. “Do you…maybe… have something going on with him?”

 

“What?” I blushed, “No…I… I’m not really in any relationships. I’m too busy for that.”

 

“Oh? What a shame… I saw how he looked at you for a moment.” She cooed almost sentimentally, “I wish someone would look at me like that.”

 

“Believe me, Nyx and I are nothing.” I sighed, “…What? The Oracle wishing for people to look at you like—Miss Luna, not to sound rash, but if you open your eyes, there are many suitors that might be trying to give you the _look_ you want.”

 

“Lightning, please. Those men aren’t giving me the look of care, but the look of passion. They’re there if not for me, but my tittle, _my heirloom_.” She shakes her head, “And please stop calling me Miss…Luna. You make me sound much older than I am.”

 

“Oh, right. My apologies, I’ll stop.” I nodded, “…and I get it… that you should be aware of these men that are trying to use you for their own personal benefits. I understand that pretty well.”  I grit my teeth, remembering a certain raven haired man. “But, I believe that maybe… one of them would be better than what meets the eye? I mean, don’t judge a book by its cover.”

 

Luna smiles, laying herself comfortably into her plump pillows. “Yes, I’ve met one that satisfy what you’re implementing. I’m even good friends with him now, he treats me like a normal person, a normal girl. I was really happy when I was younger that I had someone who understands me… but as I grew older I realized that he might’ve treated me this way because he wanted to be treated the same…it was rather tragic.” My eyes follows her hand as she pushes a few loose strands behind her right ear.

 

“I’m…not following.”

 

“He changed a lot after his father gotten sick. The first time we’ve met, it was back in Tenebrae when his father brought him along to visit my mother for healing. It runs in the blood of the Oracle to heal the King of Lucis and his people. Though, Noctis was still oblivious then.”

 

“…Miss Luna, did you just say…Noctis?”

 

“Yes?” She tilts her head, “Prince Noctis, that’s him. Is there something wrong?”

 

“No…I…” My mind was doing jumping jacks. “Are you still friends with him?”

 

“Yes, really. We keep in touch as much as we can.” She turns to look me with those blue eyes.

 

“Is Prince Noctis as in…the Prince that never really appears on the media, hidden from sight and people assume that he’s just living like a normal person because of his father…” I bite the sides of my mouth, hoping that I didn’t hear right.

 

I mean, there are many people out there with the same name. Yes, Noctis might’ve sound like a pretty unique choice—but there are some strong supporters of the crown that could’ve named their child of the current Prince of Lucis. But judging from her facial expression, it was the latter. Instantly the cogs my head starting whirling as everything started to click into place.

 

For a moment, I felt like ringing him up on my phone and give him a good scolding for not telling me…but the other part of me told me to shut up because this was the Prince of Lucis we’re talking about. I was angry and embarrassed.

 

“Yes, that’s him.” She nods, “His father, King Regis is a busy man. In moments where the King is unable to accompany his son, he had sent of Noctis to live normally… enjoying the one thing both of us wanted and that is to be treated like a regular person.”

 

“…I see…and why do you think it is tragic?” I pried.

 

“He’s a Prince, yes…but he had such a sad childhood. His mother past away when he was much younger, never have he met her or even talked to her. At most, it was only stories he can hear from his father about his late mother. Neglected, and never having friends that saw him as a normal boy…when we met he looked at me with those innocent eyes, wanting a friend.” She sighs, “Though…we’ve had our fun when we were younger… but now that we’re all grown up, and I couldn’t help but feel an unbearable distance between us. Whenever we do talk, it feels like there’s an elephant in the room that he just doesn’t want to address.”

 

“I’m assuming is something really big then…”

 

“Yes. See, I knew he wouldn’t come to the throne room to greet me and my brother because his father was there. Every time Noctis sees his father, he felt a huge burden weighing on his shoulders. But, as King Regis’ condition has gradually gotten worse, Noctis started getting really stressed about it, giving up his dreams of travelling the world just to be ready to take the throne…so that his father could ‘ _retire_ ’.”

 

“…I see.” I thought about the Noctis I know, remembering him as a carefree person—maybe this person was a different one.

 

“I just don’t know why he doesn’t want to tell me anything.” She sighs, “…I might be unable to help, but at least I could give him an ear and a shoulder to cry on…”

 

“I don’t mean to pry…but... I think that your friend probably just didn’t want to voice out his issues…maybe because whatever he might say will hurt you…or even hurt him.” I say, “—from personal experience, I’ve kept many secrets from my sister because I felt that she needn’t know of my circumstances so that she could live her life without worry.”

 

“Yes, Lightning…it is a justifiable reason.” She smiles sadly at me, “—but take it from me, from the person receiving this end. It hurts whenever we know the person we care about doing it. Sometimes, we want to share the burden with them too. And I know that, two is better than one.”

 

_My heart stung a bit at that thought—wondering if what I was doing was right all along._

 

I smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah… you’re right. I think you’re the best person suited for being Prince Noctis’ number two. I hope that you can get him to speak up and tell you his feelings more, and I hope you two will be able to resolve whatever conflict you’re having.”

 

“If something were to happen to Regis, Noctis wants to ascend the throne for him. The king had worked hard for the country and I guess Noctis just doesn’t want to see his father’s hard work end up being futile. Just once I wish that Noctis could’ve at least done what he had always wanted before responsibilities weigh down upon him.” She shook her head in disproval. “Speaking from experience, I know how hard it is to run a country. Having watched both my mother and brother taking care of Tenebrae whilst I’m being Oracle. Though, being an oracle does have its tedious tasks, being King is another. Sorry if that was a bit much, I didn’t mean for our conversation to be about my friend…Oh dear, I just wanted to know you more.”

 

“No, it’s alright.” I shook my head. “Least I might’ve lifted a little off your shoulders.”

 

“Yes, you did…thank you.” She smiles at me.

 

 

**IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT THAT I RECEIVED A TEXT FROM THE DEVIL.**

Okay fine, that’s an over exaggeration. What I meant is that I had received a text from the Noctis I know of. It was half past one in the morning when my phone started beeping. It was at the moment where I walked out of the shower after having the talk with Luna just a moment ago. My body was aching from fatigue but that didn’t stop my curiosity as I flipped open my phone only to find that it was from him.

 

Mentally, I wondered as to why this guy would find the excuse to contact someone so late into the night and physically I scolded myself in regret that why have I decided to pick the phone up in the first place. Juggling between whether I wanted to read the message or not; I decided to do so because I wanted to know whether the man Luna had mentioned was the Noctis I know of.

 

Thinking about it, I couldn’t help but feel a little bit confused.

 

First, it was hard to imagine Noctis being a stressful person. Let alone someone that prioritizes responsibilities over anything else. And second, it was even harder to imagine the raven haired male to find it hard to voice out his opinions, remembering how he had always say things that sounded rude to me. The person that Luna had mentioned didn’t sound like the Noctis I know at all. But hearing about this man from Luna; I could feel a blow to my gut. It made me feel sad.

 

Not out of sympathy, but genuinely sad.

 

_Sender: Noctis  
Subject: Whr r u?_

_‘went 2 look 4 u bt u aren’t in school—N’_

 

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘Need I remind you to type like a normal human being? I have no idea what are you saying. – Light’_

_Sender: Noctis  
Subject:Re: Whr r u?_

_‘2 lazy 4 tat. U didn’t ans me—N’_

I rolled my eyes, tossing my towel over to the side for it to dry. I ignored the text for a moment, dropping it on top of the beautifully carved wooden bedside table. The old phone landed with a thud, inducing an echo around the empty room. I stared up, looking at the interior of it.

 

It reminded me a bit of Luna’s room except it was dustier and smaller. It was obvious that the cleaners most probably overlooked cleaning a _glaive’s room_ because well… it was just a glaive’s room. Un-doubtfully assuming that we’ve stayed somewhere more ungodly than a dusty ol’ room. The thought of it makes me chuckle in understanding, knowing that I would’ve done the same.

 

Turning my attention back to my phone, I picked it up and begin typing.

 

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘I didn’t think I have to report to you on my whereabouts. But if you really want to know, I’m working. –Light’_

 

_Sender: Noctis  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘its a weekday. went to café n u aren’t thr– N’_

I rolled my eyes involuntarily, sinking in to the soft bed. Though the room was for a servant, it was obvious that the whole castle was supplied by the same guy or company. Turning my body over, my stomach lay flat on the bed. My eyes averts back to the message from Noctis, reminding me of what transpired between Luna and I earlier during the day.

 

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘I don’t just work retails. I’m a glaive. –Light’_

_Sender: Noctis  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘ur in the citadel? – N’_

_Sender: Lightning  
Subject: Re: Whr r u?_

_‘Yes, why?  –Light’_

 

I stare at the phone, awaiting for his reply—almost curious as to how he knew I was here. But as seconds turn into minutes, I felt a weighing feeling that he might not text back. My head was screaming alarm bells, telling me something is wrong. It was obvious that I was panicking, with the questions forming in my head; wondering was he here? Did he found out from someone that I was doing my duty with the royals? Did he maybe talk to Hope?

 

_He better have not talk to Hope._

 

The digital clock on my phone alerts me that it was almost twelve in the morning. Without my phone constantly beeping, the room was quiet. The city outside of the Citadel gates were quiet, there was a sense of tranquil around me, but my brain felt like it did a marathon. Eventually, I try to ignore it—the unsubtle feeling. Tomorrow is another day, and another day meant I was going to be busy; especially with Lady Lunafreya’s busy itinerary 

 

My eyes begin drooping, allowing sleep to engulf me. The old phone completely forgotten as my world descends into darkness. If I had stayed up a little longer, I would’ve heard the quiet ring tone of someone calling me.

 

But I just slept.

**I DIDN’T WANT TO ADMIT IT BUT I REALLY LIKED EATING PASTRIES.**

The idea of taking a big bite of sugar was one that makes me really happy. But it was an obvious no-no for a Kingsglaive man to even incorporate such monstrosity into our diets. _Let alone inviting it into our body._ But I couldn’t help it, the sweet taste of dough makes me feel a little more of a girl than constantly being judged as a tomboy.

 

Strawberry shortcakes and cinnamon rolls are my favorite.

 

So, take it from me as I say how stressful it was that as I stood here, standing guard of the door to the dining hall that Lady Lunafreya took a dutifully big amount of bites of cinnamon rolls in front of me. My mouth was watering, but I had no choice but to stand still. It was pure torture.

 

“How was your night, my child? I hope you’ve slept well.” King Regis says as he turns towards Lady Lunafreya with a bright smile.

 

Returning a smile equivalent to his, Luna puts down her utensils. “Yes, your majesty. In fact, I slept _like a log_. Especially with such a comfortable bed—no wonder Noctis loves sleeping.”

 

“Luna!” Ravus exclaims from beside her, shaking her head. “Please, save his highness from your sass.”

 

The king laughs at that, snorting a little. “Ah, not one with subtleties aren’t you Luna? It’s good to see you haven’t change since—and please both of you don’t have to be so formal with me. What happened to calling me Uncle Regis?”

 

“Well, _Uncle Regis_ —we’re older now… and I doubt my brother would like it that I kept calling you that.” She sticks out her tongue at her brother playfully. “Besides, I’m pretty sure it’s better if we keep formality since there are people watching.”

 

The King looks around the room, almost embarrassed with his show of being a fun uncle in front of his servants. Though I was trying hard to keep my face straight, Nyx and the other handmaids couldn’t help but be appalled with what happened between three of them.

 

King Regis clears his throat, “Yes—how could I forget my manners?”

 

Ravus shakes his head in disapproval at his sister before turning his attention towards the chair opposite of him. The food was obviously turning cold, being untouched by the absent prince. It was mentioned that he were to arrive this morning to have breakfast with his company, but it would seem that he might not make it after all. The king follows Ravus’ vision, his expression falls almost immediately as he notices the empty chair.

 

Luna notices and clears her throat. “I see Noctis probably slept in again, I suppose?”

 

Catching Luna’s drift, Ravus awkwardly chuckles. “We both know how the prince is—just as Luna hasn’t changed her ‘joker’ attitude, I see the Noctis is still a heavy sleeper.”

 

The king smiles, “Yes… but I do worry for his tardiness at times.”

 

I stood there, wondering who the prince really is. Honestly, it was kind of unsettling. I mean I came into a personal conclusion that the Noctis I know is probably not the same person they were talking about. Though, judging from their depiction of the prince, it was obvious sleep was important to the future king. But, I still couldn’t help but feel a little bit pitiful that maybe the prince’s sleeping attitude was due to him wanting to past his time faster when he was alone. Lunafreya had portrayed the Prince of Lucis to be a lonely man, and I would assume he would’ve looked depressing. Maybe even someone who is introverted, someone that prefers to keep to himself.

 

Just as the three royalties stopped their bantering, a knock on the door was heard. The guards proceed to open the door by the wave of the King’s hand. My eyes immediately grew wide at the entity that walked past the entrance. Walking in with pride was a familiar looking man with his infamous gravity defying hair—Ignis Scientia. His face was as stoic as I remembered, simply bowing at least a perfect 90 degrees towards the people seated on the table.

 

“My apologies, my king for our lateness.” He says in a monotonous tone. “It took some time to prepare his highness in presentable form, and the traffic was bad. Nonetheless, it is not excuse that I should’ve predicted this, I take full responsibility.”

 

“At ease, Ignis.” King Regis nods, “Everyone here knows of my wayward son’s norm.”

 

“But still—“

 

“My dad says its fine, Igs.” A familiar voice beams out from behind the personal advisor.

 

_No, no—please don’t let it be…_

 

It was eerily quiet and I could hear some shuffling, no doubt from the unsuspecting star of the party. The shuffling sound got louder and louder to the point where I just wanted to yell out already. Of course, that wasn’t the case. As his figure emerged from the door, our eyes met for a moment. His footsteps stopped in front of me, eyes locked with mine. I could feel everyone else in the room focusing on both of us, wondering what was going on.

 

Despite being caught, I can’t let this get to me, immediately turning my attention back to the floor as I gave him a quick bow. He didn’t stop his stare however, blue eyes glinting obviously showing the confusion from it. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, trying to form any coherent words.

 

“Light—“

 

“Noctis!” Luna gushed, immediately standing up from her seat and making her way to the crowned Prince of Lucis. “I thought you wouldn’t have been able to make it! Have you eaten yet?”

 

Just as soon as his childhood friend had called out to him, it was as if the spell had been broken. His eyes blinked like a deer in headlights as he turned to look at his blonde female friend. Messy black hair swaying as he shook his head, “Not yet.”

 

“I had assumed you haven’t changed since but I didn’t think you’re still bad at managing your own time, let alone taking care of your own health. What would you have done without Ignis here?” Luna pouts before giving him a small smile. “Come, sit and eat with us. Oh, and Ignis too!”

 

“My apologies, Lady Lunafreya—for I have already eaten breakfast before picking his highness from his apartment.” The royal advisor says before taking a step back to stand beside me. His body was rigid, but yet he showed grace; obviously trained by a professional.

 

“That’s rather disappointing.” She sighs, grabbing Noctis by the arm and pulling him over to the table. “I’m not planning to take a ‘no’ as an answer, especially from you Noct. How long has it been since we’ve last eaten together with your father present?”

 

“That’s what I’m here for Luna.” Noctis uncharacteristically smiles at her, allowing his friend to drag him to her whims.

 

“Good.” She nods, turning her attention to her brother.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Noctis.” Ravus chimes.

 

“And you too, Ravus.”

 

As everyone begins to settle down, the conversation stays in a light manner. Though, I could feel Noctis staring at me from his seat—I choose to ignore it. Nyx noticed and had sent me a questionable look, but just like the prince, I had ignored him as well.

 

 

 

**TRAILING BEHIND THE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS WERE ME AND IGNIS.**

 

Just as the maids had begun to clear the table and the King had bid his farewell as he is about to drown himself in royal duties with Ravus trailing after him, Lunafreya had decided to invite Noctis along with us to our next itinerary.

 

Whilst both the prince and princess talked, we stayed silent from the sidelines. It was obvious that Ignis had chosen to not address why I was here, and also related to the prince outside of the citadel. There were many assumptions going through my mind, maybe he thought I was a gold digger—trying to strike a miracle with the Prince of Lucis. Just as much as I want to justify myself for being here, wearing a glaive uniform no less, I can’t seem to get myself to say something.

 

This eventually dragged on till evening, where nothing was concluded. Only me silently regretting that maybe I had ruined whatever first impression I had with the personal advisor. Though, the other half of me knew that I shouldn’t even bother as I have a much important duty to uphold.

 

So here I am, seated and staring at the sky on one of the Citadel’s garden’s park bench, questioning whether if I had done the right thing. It was supposed to be an opportunity to even been offered a position to work in the Citadel. But I can’t help but feel remorse just by being here. Some part of me even blamed myself for actually joining the stupid site in the first place. But no, I had a good reason to and now I just have to pay the price for it.

 

Right on schedule, a rumble of thunder and a bright crack of lightning rights through the dark, cloudy sky—most probably Ramuh’s way on punishing me.

 

“Hey.” Looking up, the feeling of remorse heightens as I saw the man in front of me. Hand held out with a folded umbrella, Noctis gave me a blank stare.

 

“…hey.” I said, taking the offered umbrella from him and set it on my lap.

 

I half expected the prince to reprimand me for being here and not giving him any explanations beforehand. Because, of course, I just had to not know he was the _Prince of Lucis_ of all people—it wasn’t technically my fault I’m one of those that choose to stay ignorant. Yet, Prince Noctis observes me with a startling amount of concern in his eyes—or whatever else I’m misinterpreting due to my lack of giving a fuck—and rubs the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“You’ve got permission to be here?”

 

Okay, not what I’m expecting.

 

“Yeah. Temporarily.” I answered, not even bothering to straighten up because well… it would seem that his ignoring formalities and acting as if we’re old friends. _Because we’re friends, aren’t we?_ “I mentioned I was stationed here yesterday.”

 

“I remember.” He says nonchalantly.

 

“Yeap.”

 

I’m pretty sure I’ve lost the Prince by now. Not even surprised that he simply rolled his eyes and took a seat beside me, followed my gaze to stare at the cloudy sky. It was as if we were waiting for rain to fall, giving us an excuse to depart from this place and go our separate ways—at least for me. But all I got were muffled rumbles of thunder and flashes of light behind thick grey clouds.

 

Letting out a sigh, I decided to accept my fate. “So you’re the Prince.”

 

“Last time I checked, yeah.” He says through a small smirk.

 

“I don’t need your sarcasm right now, your highness.” I grumbled, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I remembered I did, just that you most probably assumed I was being a show off.” He laughs.

 

“No, I would’ve remembered clearly if you had told me you were the Prince.”

 

“Well, I’m telling you the truth whether you want to believe it or not.” Noctis says, tapping his foot awkwardly on the cold pavement floor. “—you didn’t tell me you were stationed with Luna.”

 

“Classified information.” I said nonchalantly, “…if you were any other normal person, I wouldn’t even have thought on telling you anything honestly.”

 

“Right.” He nods, “…so how do you like the Citadel so far?”

 

I thought for a moment, “It’s just like any old buildings really. Just cleaner.”

 

“If I was still living here, I would’ve taken that as an insult.” He tries to joke, “…but I’m not so that’s okay. Because I actually agree with you.”

 

“ _Please, your highness—_ “I rolled my eyes. “Your apartment has nothing compared to this. With the amount of stench covering from wall to wall, I’m surprised you still haven’t gotten yourself contaminated with some sort of disease.”

 

“I’m assuming I have to get used to you calling me that now too.”

 

“Calling you what?”

 

“ _Your highness_.” He says with obvious venom. “I always hated that. Honestly, maybe I didn’t want you knowing I was the prince was because I really liked whatever connection we had. It was as if I can be a normal person.”

 

“You’re being sentimental with me, it’s starting to get too cliché.” I smirked, punching him slightly in the shoulders. “But…honestly, it’s inevitable isn’t it—calling you by your birth right. I’m working for you and your father.”

 

“ _I know…but is it too much to ask—_ ” He sighs, “I thought you like seeing me being sentimental?”

 

I ignored his previous comment, “Since when?”

 

“Since I talked to you about my childhood.” He points out with a satisfied grin, “…it’s as if you really liked whatever I told you about me and Luna. You’ve got that smile on your face each time I talked about myself.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

I looked at him with a raised brow before letting out a sigh. He was right, I did enjoy listening about his childhood. At least the happier ones. It allows me to imagine myself in his shoes, maybe to share a little bit of happiness younger Noctis had experienced in the past. Maybe it was my own way to cope with my lack of memories, but nevertheless—it felt bittersweet.

 

“Tell me something else… something else that happened between you and Luna.” I said, avoiding eye contact.

 

“What?” It was his turn to raise a brow at me. “Like right now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’s about to rain though…” The prince lifts both his arms, palm facing upwards to feel the atmosphere. “I doubt it’s a good time to tell a story.”

 

“We’ve got umbrellas.” I stated, pointing at the trinket on my lap. “Besides, we’re doing this for you.”

 

“You’ve got to be—“He grumbles, “…fine.”

 

Then, I closed my eyes, awaiting for Noctis to tell me his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com)


	10. Not an update!

**HEY!**

**Just to let y'all know that the next chapter update will be either at the end of this month or the beginning of next month!**

**I've also uploaded Part One of Corsé. Do check it out.**

**I've linked it into a series which can be accessed on the top^ although, if you keep up with this ship's dashboard update, you'll see it right below this story!**

 

**Until then!**


	11. How to Ignore Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We left a long silence.
> 
> “You should get back to your duty by Ravus’ side.” I said.
> 
> “I should.” He looked disappointed, then concerned. “Are you going to be okay?”
> 
> x - x - x
> 
> # 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labour Day!  
> I hope you're all feeling refreshed from such a long weekend.  
> And here we go, a long chapter ahead!
> 
> Do apologise, I might be hiatus for quite some time because of my examinations coming up.  
> And in case y'all are actually keeping up with these notes, I'm feeling much better now from whatever happened last time.  
> I've learn to let go of the past and look towards a better future!  
> Although, I'm thinking whether to write some side stories-- maybe something that is somewhat an alternate universe from the story we are at.
> 
> Either way, here we go!  
> We're finally getting to see more of Lightning's feelings. I could actually admit that we're almost half way through our story right now.  
> And as promised, I will try to finish this by the end of this year or even drag a little bit till the beginning of next.
> 
> Next update would be for Corse and not Sucre.   
> But don't worry... it'll eventually tie back.
> 
> Until then~  
> ENJOY!

#  Chapter Nine

#  How to Ignore Feelings

 

 

**“I REMEMBER DAD TELLING ME I GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT ONCE.”**

“A…accident?” I blinked at him, shrinking back a little.

 

“Yeah, when I was pretty little.” Noctis says, eyes turning dark most probably due to remembering a terrible memory.

 

My eyes glossed over him for a while. For a second Noctis mirrored what Lunafreya had described her childhood friend to be; lonely and kept to himself. From afar, anyone would’ve seen him as another typical normal guy—always trying to act cool and aloof. But beneath it all, he was holding back a lot of hurt.

 

Instantly, I felt guilty on asking. Although, I couldn’t help thinking that; even when he looked as if locked in his own void, from the city lights and the cloudy night sky, he looked divine. It was at that moment that I realized how much worlds apart we were. He was in the same category with Lady Lunafreya and Prince Ravus, royalties waiting to ascend the throne and rule a country. I was just a beach folk turned Glaive, I was nothing compared to them.

 

Clearing my throat, I shuffled awkwardly beside him. Noctis caught sight of it before nudging me on my shoulder, giving me the faintest of grins. “Don’t worry about it, it was a long time ago. I’m okay now.”

 

“Uh…right.” Biting my lip I nodded.

 

Just as he was about to question my sudden change in mood, a thunder rumbling from a distance was heard. Instantly, it begun to rain—turning the garden pavement shinier and glossier than normal. Though, I did not move, I didn’t feel like it.

 

“It’s raining.” Noctis said, lifting a palm to feel the water between his fingers. “I know I promised to tell you about my childhood, but maybe we should get inside. It looks like it might get heavier.”

 

I didn’t want to admit it but, being in the Citadel for two days was enough for me to feel homesick. I could’ve just contacted Nyx but he was probably busy doing stake out missions under the King’s request. I’m not going to be a damsel in distress foiling one’s duties as a glaive. So, forgive me for Astrals sake that I just wanted a familiar company.

 

“No, I want to hear it now.” I shook my head, opening the small umbrella on my lap and lifting it above my head. “Besides, we’ve got to have use for this baby right here. Ain’t it?”

 

Noctis’ eyes turned as big as saucers before he breaks into a laugh. His face was red from laughter, eyes squinted shut from being unable to contain his glee. His voice rang like a sing song to me, for a moment my heart stammered and I could heart its beat echoing through my ears. I couldn’t help but let out a small grin before falling into his laughter.

 

“Alright, since mi’lady asked for it.” He chuckles, before sliding beside me and grabbing the umbrella more to his side. My shoulders got wetter due to it and I simply gave him a roll of my eyes. Forget about what I said about how he had any ounce of resemblance with whatever Lunafreya said— _he’s still a spoiled brat no matter what._

 

“You just had to ruin a moment, don’t you?”

 

“Since when were we having a moment?” The prince smirks, eyes glinting with mischief as he sticks his wet shoulder against my dry ones. “—but you can’t blame me. I know for a moment you thought about how we’re different. I’ve said it haven’t I? I’d prefer if you just treat me normally.”

 

“What? Treating you like a spoiled brat?” It was my turn to smirk.

 

“Huh, if that was what you were thinking then maybe I’d like you to treat me as the Prince of Lucis now.” He sticks his tongue out, earning a laugh from me. “Feeling better?”

 

“I have no idea what are you talking about.” I shook my head, “I wasn’t feeling anything remotely bad.”

 

“Yeah, but I know you were somewhat guilty in asking me about whatever happened years ago.” He rolled his eyes, “We may have known each other for a short time, but honestly—you’re easy to read. Besides, it was a long time ago. I’ve actually forgot most of what happened.”

 

“I’m wounded.” I mocked hurt, “But honestly, _your highness_ —you can’t blame someone for feeling empathy. In any case, I do still apologize for breaching such a sensitive subject.”

 

“Stop calling me that.” He pleads.

 

Luna’s voice rang in my mind once again. “…I was just teasing you.”

 

“You better be.” He says, tapping me on my shoulder before staring up at the umbrella.

 

My eyes follow his line of vision, noticing how beautiful the scenery looked over the edge of the fence. The garden was a few floors above ground, and the wet pavement looked as if it was a mirror, reflecting any lights that shone through the city. It was magical.

 

“I like this.” I heard him say almost softly.

 

“Like what?”

 

“This thing between us.” He says, “It’s… I guess, it’s refreshing.”

 

“Oh.” Was all I could say.

 

Despite him wanting me to treat him as an ordinary guy, but I’m still a glaive no matter the circumstance. And it will come a day where I’ll serve him as he becomes the next king. I bit my lip, not wanting this moment to turn any more emotional than it has to be. I looked away then, and he caught sight of it before chortling awkwardly.

 

“So…an accident.” I said trying to divert the attention elsewhere.

 

“Yeah—” He nods, “Happened when I was eight. I was supposed to meet up with my father on the way to Duscae. During that time, demons still run amok outside of Insomnia.” My face fell almost immediately, knowing what happened next. Noctis notices and smiled sadly at me. “Well… I mean— See, the reason as to why I had always visited Tenebrae in the first place was because I needed Luna’s magic to heal me. My dad said it was pretty serious…I almost died that day. But with the help of the Astral’s magic and the Crystal’s power, I’m alive right now.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Although, that’s not really why I’m telling you this; I don’t need you to pity me or anything.” He mumbles almost embarrassed, “I just wanted to explain myself that’s all.”

 

“Explain yourself? What for?” I looked at him.

 

“I… I don’t know. I mean, I felt like I needed to tell you how I became friends with Luna.” Noctis stammered. His eyes glossy and cheeks red, I found his current predicament almost adorable for a moment. He resembled a child being caught by his parents.

 

“I kinda get it now, Luna is a great person to be your future wife and queen.” I chuckled, “I guess with that knowledge, I might be able to get some other way to get Luna to fall for you. Actually, I wanted to see you the other day—I wanted to know Luna’s reaction to the lily pad.”

 

“Huh? Wha—oh yeah, right…” Noctis looked away, “Uh, yeah. I guess she was pretty happy.”

 

“What? That’s it?”

 

“Yeah. That’s what she said in the journal.”

 

I tapped my chin, “…I guess I have to step up my game. When you were in Tenebrae, Luna healed you I assume?”

 

“Well, Queen Sylva healed me in the beginning and Luna took over.”

 

“I’ve been with Luna for two days now and I kind of know her personality at this point,” I grin at him, “—tell me, whilst you were there, she probably had done multiple things with you to keep you company?” 

 

He smiled then, “Yeah. She did. Remember how I’ve mentioned that she liked the lily pad because of a storybook? She’s a total bookworm honestly.”

 

“A bookworm hmm?” I thought for a moment, albeit shocked that someone as extroverted as her really liked reading books. Then again, judging from all the responsibilities she held, it was only logical for her to only be able to indulge herself in reading than any other.

 

“So, she loves reading—and she really loved one…it’s some old folk tale called ‘The True King’. It was more of a mythology than a fiction though. In case you didn’t know, it was the famous nursery book to read to a child back in the days—it’s the story of the line of Lucis and how we were given the power of the crystal.” He trailed off, “Since she was the oracle, she had to know of our history—but this book, she read it like it’s the bible. Every day when I was hospitalized there, she read it to me and would tell me countless of theories and how she’s proud to be part of it—being an oracle and stuff.”

 

“The True King?”

 

“Yeah, have you heard of that book?” He asks.

 

“No…not really, I’ve never really…” I looked down at my soaked boots almost embarrassed.

 

Noctis noticed, clearing his throat. “It’s fine. It was a pretty old story anyways. I’ve never really heard anyone else talking about it back when I was a kid—Luna’s a bookworm, she’s capable of getting any books.”

 

“Right.” I bit my lip, almost reluctantly accepting his reasoning. Although, I knew that deep down it was obvious that I wasn’t lucky to get my hands into these sort of things. And since Noctis kind of knew of my backstory, I guess he sort of caught on. “…go on.”

 

He smiles at me awkwardly, almost sending me a silent apology. “—When I was able to walk again, Luna never let go of how she could be able to play with someone close to her age. Although she is older than me, I felt as if we were still two children sharing a wonderful time. We would always play pretend that I was the true king; since I’m the prince of Lucis and all. And she would be the oracle, and well—Gentiana and her dogs would play along for being the Astrals.” He laughs, “It was a great time.”

 

There it was again, that nostalgic smile he has whenever he talks of Lunafreya and his childhood. My heart aches in a good way whenever I see it, as if I was also sharing this moment with him. It was hard to admit but, after the first time he told me of the lily pad; I knew I had no memories as fond as he has. Thus, it was a selfish thing for me to actually listen to him—I feel as if I was in their shoes, as if I was living their lives.

 

It was tragic.

 

**LIVING IN THE CITADEL FOR A DAY WAS A DREAM COME TRUE.**

Living in the Citadel with the knowledge of Noctis being here was a nightmare. Although we had come into terms last night in the garden, it was still awkward with Ignis still not addressing whatever is going on between both me and the Prince. Though, I know I should be grateful that he had stayed ignorant for so long; I could constantly feel the glances full of disappointment directed at me whenever we talked.

 

_Honestly, I just want him to see me as a glaive, not some chick waiting to bang the prince._

 

Here I am, patiently waiting for the prince’s royal advisor to pop the question only to be stunned when it was Lunafreya who had done so. It was just another normal day, the oracle had decided that the weather was perfect for a picnic in the citadel’s greenhouse. Just as we were relaxing under a big old oak tree surrounded with handmaids and with the company of her brother, she had turned her attention to both me and the prince with a sly smile.

 

“So? Is there something I should know?” She asked, picking through her sandwich.

 

“What?” Noctis says through a mouthful of bread.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know…” Luna laughs, “—are you and Lightning dating or something?”

 

Noctis spluttered his food; I kept my posture, not wanting to cause a scene but it was obvious that I was fidgeting. Luna laughs out louder at Noctis’ actions and reached forward to grab his shoulder. “Noct, we’re best friends aren’t we? I believe you don’t lie or keep secrets from best friends.”

 

“It’s not like that Luna—we’re just…” He sends me a look for help.

 

“They’re from the same University and just so stumbled upon each other one day.” Ignis piped in, “…don’t fret Lady Lunafreya, for his highness did not keep any secrets from you as they’re not an item.”

 

I blinked at Ignis, almost shooting him a look of bewilderment at his sudden need to cut into Noctis’ conversation. Then again, it might’ve been because he was trained to keep the future king’s interest in tact. Honestly, I couldn’t help but feel even more self-deprecating now that I needed the future king’s personal advisor to keep our asses safe.

 

“Yeah, what he said.” Was all the prince could mumble.

 

“Oh dear, I didn’t—“ She flustered, “I saw you yesterday in the garden and I assumed…I’m sorry Noctis, I didn’t think before I said anything. I’ve made it awkward between both of you now didn’t I?”

 

“On the contra, not really.” I forced a smile at the oracle. “In any case, I’m glad to clear up any misunderstanding between you and his highness.”

 

“That’s not what I was aiming for though…” She muttered to herself.

 

“And pray tell, Miss Lunefreya as to what you’re planning to achieve? If you don’t me prying.” The bespectacled man says with scrutinizing eyes.

 

“I was—“ Lady Lunafreya gave me an apologizing look. “I was thinking maybe I could play the role of a ‘ _wingman’_ for once. I’ve never experienced such thing before and I just—oh I don’t know, I assumed from the way Noct had stared at Lightning that maybe he had a thing for her.”

 

“Luna—“ Noctis whined, “Not the right time to do so; and you know I only have eyes on you.”

 

Although, I knew from the get-go that the reason Noctis had approached me back then was to help him get Luna to fall for him. Unbeknownst to me, I felt my heart sank at that comment.

 

“Always the sweet talker aren’t you?” Luna giggles before elbowing him. “We all know that’s a lie, so shut your trap Prince Noctis or else I’ll chastise you with my trident.”

 

“ _Yowch_ , ever the feisty one.” He shrugs.

 

Both of them laugh then, and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I turned and left then, feeling my face blazing. I was thankful for the icy breeze that hit my cheeks as soon as I stepped out of the green house. I kept walking, feeling the advisor’s eyes on me. I was glad to turn the corner as soon as I could, to escape the transparent surfaces and have solid brick between us. I stopped walking immediately and put my back against the wall, my eyes closed as I relived the conversation in a state of dread.

 

What had come over me? Why had I reacted to that?

 

I felt guilty and pathetic for momentarily feeling something I didn’t feel, that I couldn’t _possibly_ feel. My aim here was to get them together, not to start having feelings for the prince. Impossible. Ridiculous. And really, _really_ irresponsible of me.

 

“Hi,” I heard an excited voice say close to my ear and I jumped, startled.

 

“ _Astrals_ , Nyx!”

 

“Woah, Light—you okay? What’s wrong, are you… are you crying?”

 

“Wha—no! I’m not crying.” I snapped. “I think I’m getting a cold.” I rubbed my eyes.

 

“Well, I’m not surprised with that you’ve pulled yesterday.” He flicked my forehead.

 

“What do you mean yesterday?” I grumbled at him, swatting his hands away from me.

 

“Everyone have seen it. You were chatting up with the prince—in the rain.” He smirked, practically nose to nose with me he was so excited, so eager to hear the words. “And to think the prince of Lucis actually thought of giving you an umbrella, let alone share one with you. I’d say… you really have game don’t you?”

 

“ _Everyone have seen it_.” I repeat.

 

“Yeap!” He laughed then, “And here I thought you’ve never dated anyone before. Tell me, what little Miss Lightning is planning to do, hmm? After snagging a rich _sugar daddy_ , you decide to get yourself the prince of Lucis to kiss feet to?” He was hopping around, bouncing on his feet, searching my face for every little sign so he’d know exactly what was I thinking.

 

I coldly cut out my emotions and told him the story, minus the fact that I had also signed a verbal contract with Noctis as my… _supposedly sugar daddy._ “So that’s it. We were just talking and getting to know each other more. After all, I didn’t really know he was the prince until well—yesterday.”

 

“So that’s it?” He asked almost disappointed. “Damn… and here I thought there would’ve been more gossip and rumors to spread around. Boy, aren’t you a boring fella Light.”

 

“That’s not the point. The point is now everyone thinks I’m trying to be Prince Noctis’ mistress.” I started moving, I had to, and I needed to get away. “I’m starting to think I have to write a formal apology to the king.”

 

“Lightning…? Where are you going?”

 

“…I don’t know.” I sighed, “Anywhere. I just want to hide from the face of Eos.”

 

“Okay, good idea.” He states sarcastically. “I think this has really stressed you out to the point you’re forgetting your duties. Lightning. You’re literally walking away from Lady Lunafreya right now.”

 

“It’s the Citadel. It’s extremely safe in here.” I rolled my eyes, “…but you’re right.”

 

He looked at my sharply. “If you need me to swap—“

 

“No.” I stated curtly. “You’ve said it, it’s my duty that I must foresee to the end. I can’t neglect it due to some skimpy rumor going around about what I’m doing.”

 

We left a long silence.

 

“You should get back to your duty by Ravus’ side.” I said.

 

“I should.” He looked disappointed, then concerned. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

I could see it. He was reluctant to leave my side. I must’ve looked like I’m having a mental breakdown. But I’ve made a mistake to avoid duty once, I can’t just drag Nyx down along with me. Forcing myself, I gave him a tired smile.

 

“Yeah.” I nodded, needing to seem upbeat. “I just need a moment to breath and I’ll be fine.”

 

“Okay…okay.” He says as if to convince himself. “See you later.”

 

“See you.”

 

It felt like a moment passed before Nyx took a turn and walked away. His footsteps echoed across the hallway, almost making me wonder how I hadn’t notice him coming towards me before. Most likely due to me having my internal tormented thoughts.

 

I really have to get a grip.

 

 

 

**THIS TIME IT WAS I WHO WENT TO LOOK FOR THE PRINCE.**

 

It was late in the night that I sent him a text to meet me somewhere much more discreet. Despite what I’ve said to Nyx, I couldn’t let anymore debacle to happen between Noctis and I. If so, then Luna would get extremely suspicious and would eventually crash our entire plan to get her to fall for Noctis. Thus, I had mentally mapped a secret way to get the the Prince’s chambers from the windows.

 

Okay, yeah.

 

Warping upwards during the beginning of the year was a stupid idea. It was crazy cold, and the thing about warping is that I had to wear light clothing for it to work to its full capabilities. Although I’m somewhat decent at using my blade to do short distance warping, it takes a lot of hand muscles to throw a blade like mine up towards the air. And a lot of fast paced timing. If only I chose to bring my dagger, I cursed.

 

I began doing a mental calculation. The weather now is currently stale, no harsh winds; that means that it would be a cake walk; _if I ignore the forces of gravity trying to weigh me down_. Then, I need to remember how many floors I’m supposed to warp towards without being caught. Judging that I’m currently in the fourth floor, I have to get up six floors to reach the Prince’s balcony. That would mean that if I were to aim towards a stable location that isn’t close to any windows, I have to do it at least five to seven times.

 

No other opportunities than the present.

 

I steadied my dominant hand and materialized my saber. As if on instinct, my hand felt the familiar feeling of cold metal. Taking a deep breath, I threw it upwards as far as I can, welcoming the feeling of the Crystal’s power. My body disappears in an instant and reappeared as fast as it did. Although being a glaive meant I would’ve been used to the sensation of warping, I still can’t help my gag reflexes activate. But I was more focused on not falling to my doom.

 

As I landed a flawless landing, I could still feel the adrenaline pumping in my system. Taking a deep breath, I looked up to see Noctis clapping at me almost sarcastically before giving me his signature smirk.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.” I replied back.

 

“Took you long enough. Was it that hard to warp up here? I could do that with just two turns.” He laughs then, extending his arm at me.

 

“Well pardon me for not trying to get caught.” I rolled my eyes, pushing his hand away and heaving myself up. “I’ve just started doing this sort of thing just two years back. In any case, you should be congratulating me on my achievement. If it’s so much easier for you, you could’ve came down to my room instead.”

 

“Hmm…Nah. Too much of a hassle.” He shrugs, walking away from the balcony and into his room.

 

“Ever the spoiled brat, aren’t you?” I sighed.

 

“Not spoiled. Just lazy.” He smirks. “Come on in, I don’t want the cold wind to get in.”

 

I grumpily sighed again, turning around to close the ceiling to wall glass doors—shutting away any breeze that threatens to get into the bedroom. As the doors clicked shut, I stared out at the sight before me. The view from the garden was already amazing, but to think that it would’ve gotten better just by being a few floors higher.

 

I could see St Odin’s park from here, and the town square. The luminous from distant lights showed a bogey effect that for a moment, I felt like I was pulled into a fairy tale. Noctis caught sight of me staring out to the horizon; walking over, he stood beside me.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He says.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“My dad told me once that where the light touches, it’s our kingdom—our country to run. And that I must keep the light from going out.” He starts off, “Honestly, when I first heard it I was pretty motivated to become king, now that I think about it—it feels like he just pulled a cheesy line from the Lion King.”

 

“How about now?”

 

“What about now?”

 

“Are you ready to take the throne?” I turned to him then, “…I heard…about your father’s conditions.”

 

“Wha—How did you?” He looked confused for a moment before sighing, “Right. I forgot that you were a glaive. Yeah, my dad’s sick.”

 

“Is he doing better now that Lady Lunafreya’s here?” I stared at him.

 

“Yeah, well… better than he could ever be honestly.” Noctis looked away, rubbing the back of his head with his hand almost awkwardly. “But I’m happy that Luna took her time off from duties to see my dad. I’m really grateful for her.”

 

“So?”

 

“…so what?”

 

“Are you ready? To take the throne?”

 

“…I…don’t know really.” He sighed, “Me taking the throne means I’m accepting the fact that my father will…”

 

“That doesn’t mean that.” I bit the insides of my mouth, “It just means you’re taking a lot of burden off his shoulders.”

 

“Yeah, Ignis told me about that.” He rolled his eyes, “What? Did you two talk about—“

 

“No. I’m just stating facts from a third person’s point of view.” I cut in. “I’ve never really talked to him ever since the day back at your apartment. I highly doubt he would think about talking to me—assuming that he might think I’m some kind of…”

 

“What? _A prostitute_?” He laughs, “No, he knows you because I was the one that got him to do a background check on you. Don’t worry, he doesn’t think of you in that light.”

 

“You’re kidding me.”

 

“Why would I be?”

 

I did a face palm then, “This whole time I was thinking that maybe he hates me for whatever _scandalous_ reasons. I mean, first the meeting at the apartment and now, with the rumors.”

 

“Ah yeah, don’t worry about them.” He gives me an apologetic smile, “Ignis had gotten it under control ever since he heard it through the grapevine. Luckily, before my dad could ever hear of it.”

 

“Why? Will I get exiled and forced to evict my citizen ship?”

 

Noctis laughs, “What? No! My dad’s one of those awkward old mans that would go on and on trying to stay relevant to modern times. Heck, he might try to _ship_ us together.”

 

“Ship?”

 

“Oh right, I forgot.” He laughs even harder, “Shipping is like trying to get one person with another. It’s one of those terms you only know if you’re active on the internet.”

 

My heart skipped a beat and I ignored it. “Thank Astrals then.”

 

“What? You think I’m going to be a terrible partner?”

 

_Oh no. It’s not like that—_

 

Just as I was trying to disregard the aching feeling of my soul, he decided to turn towards me and grace me with his hearth robing smile. Instantly, I felt the wave of emotions taking over my body once again and I couldn’t stop the redness dusting over my cheeks. It was disgusting, it was terrible. But I knew it at that moment, I was too deep into this. _I was too deep into this._

I licked my ever drying lips—my ears were ringing. I tried justifying my sudden attractive-ness towards him. Maybe it’s because I haven’t actually met someone as an enigma as him. Maybe, it’s because I haven’t seen someone with so much burden on his shoulders—much more than me. 

 

_Or maybe, I was just in too deep._

 

I hated thinking this way. It had only been few weeks since we’ve became friends. I’m a responsible and mature woman—a lady that knows her own place, her own rights. I’m just a seaside bum trying to be a certified glaive, I was nothing.

 

Clearing my throat, I turned away and walked towards an empty seat. I had to think of something to change the subject—I have to think of something to forget about whatever I’m thinking of. _Anything._

 

“So…you’re the Prince of Lucis.”

 

“ _Astrals, Light_ —are we still going on about this?”

 

“I’m just… still trying to accept it.”

 

“Well mi ’lady, I’m a royal— _body and soul_.”

 

“Thanks for the clarification.” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Y’know? You’re the only one that does that to me—rolling your eyes.” He smirks, “Well, I mean… Ignis does it a lot to me. But he’s a childhood friend, known him since I just learned to count. So he doesn’t count.”

 

“Should I feel honored then?” I raised a brow at him.

 

“Heh, didn’t say you should—but yeah, you should be.” He laughs, “So? Why are you here for?”

 

“Oh yeah…” I trailed off, crossing one arm over another. “It’s about the next plan. That one for Luna.”

 

“Got one already?”

 

“Yeah. I hope this one is better than the other since I haven’t really gotten a big reaction from her. Heck, this time I’m going to be there to see it.”

 

“I bet you’re excited for that.” He chuckles, “—but I trust you Light, you just know what to do.”

 

“Yeah well, maybe it’s your turn to feel honored to have me helping your spoiled ass.”

 

“What? Didn’t I shower you with enough praises?”

 

I rolled my eyes, “Not when I’m doing the chasing for you, _princess_. I bet you’re not genuine with your so called half-ass praises.”

 

“What? I so am really genuine about whatever I’ve said to you.” He huffs.

 

“Do you?”

 

“I do!”

 

“You’re a liar.” I smirk, flicking his forehead.

 

“No—yeah.” He laughs rubbing his wound comically, “I admit, I’m using you.”

 

“There you go.”

 

Noctis turns to me then, looking at me with those big blue eyes and smiles attentively, and his eyes twinkling under the antique chandelier above us. He walks over to me and grabs one of my hand, I felt a bile forming in my throat but I ignored it.

 

“But seriously, thank you Light.” He answers eventually, his voice soft and low. “Thanks, for everything—and being my friend.”

 

“…you’re welcome.”

 

“So, tomorrow?” His smile unwavering.

 

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

 

He nods at me, “Goodnight, Light.”

 

“Goodnight, _Noctis_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Critiques are HIGHLY welcome!
> 
> Tumblr - [https://aficaria.tumblr.com/](https://aficaria.tumblr.com)


End file.
